Winged Ranma-Chan
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Ranma and his father go on a training trip that ends deep in the mainland of China near a place called Jusenkyo. Due to Genma's treachery, Ranma falls into a cursed spring where another Ranma trades places with him. In Ch 5 Ranmachan and Genma make it out of China into Japan with a lot of wealth while Ryoga escapes a horrible fate.
1. Trading Places

Winged Ranma-Chan

 _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter One

For several days a group of beautiful women dressed in archaic Chinese clothing consisting of matching blouses and pants that seemed feminine and warlike at the same time had been working deep in the mainland of China under the cover of a forest of dozens of tall trees, desiring to bring objects from inside a rocky hillside from which there was no opening until one of them had created it.

"Bakusai tensetsu!" one of the women shouted, shattering the mountainside of rock and dirt into a thousand small pieces and splinters with her fingers. Thus she created a larger-than-man sized hole that allowed the women warriors to come and go inside the newly created cave as they pleased.

Once inside the cave the women brought out previously hidden treasures like gold, silver, diamonds, and other precious metals, placing them in wooden boxes.

"Good work, sisters. We're almost done!" what looked like a woman in her sixties who was tall, slender, and fit called out.

"But what will happen if the other elders find out about all this, Elder Sassoon?" a teenage amazon asked as she brought out another valuable object.

"Don't worry about that, sister, what the other elders don't know won't hurt them or us. Wait. Is that the Crystal Stone?"

"Yes, Elder, it is."

The Crystal Stone was a baseball sized silver/fluorescent diamond without flaws and shaped much like a trapezoid while upside down. It shined so greatly that everyone in the area couldn't directly look at it. Even the elder had to cover her eyes when the amazon carrying it held it up to her. The gem was so bright that even a hidden figure who had been watching the women in their work from behind some distant trees in the forest took rapt notice.

" _There it is. That rock should net me a lot of yen when I sell it on the black market. Some of the other things in those boxes should net a pretty penny too,"_ the rotund figure speculated from the shadows as he planned to rob these women the first opportunity he got.

XXX

Later that night, the figure continued to lurk behind trees until most of the women went to sleep, only a couple of them being awake to stand watch.

Then the shadowy figure made himself invisible and crept up to the two guardswomen, nerve pinching each of them into unconsciousness. Then he took hold of the baseball sized diamond, grabbed some other valuables, placed them in his subspace pouch, and silently left the area.

" _This Crystal Stone is beautiful!"_ the figure thought as he took hold of the rock and felt it up in an almost sensual manner. Then he breathed in the aroma.

" _I'm not so sure if I'll even sell this thing. Maybe I'll just keep it. Anyway, I better get back to Ranma. Who knows what kind of trouble that worthless son of mine has gotten himself into?"_

XXX

The next bright sunny day with the wind tugging at them, two figures faced off against each other in a clearing in another forest. Each of them were bare foot and wore dirty karate gis. Their huge backpacks were a few feet away on the ground while they came at each other.

The heftier one, Genma Saotome, was bald with a rag covering his head as he moved with grace learned from years of martial arts training despite his ample bulk and middle aged years. His black eyes regarded the fast moving young man in front of him through his glasses as the muscles under his girth contracted flawlessly with his every movement.

The other one was a handsome young boy with a slender, muscular physique, blue eyes, and long black hair done up in a pigtail. He was the other one's son, Ranma Saotome, a prodigy who had been training in martial arts since birth.

They had been traveling in Mainland China for years, learning martial arts techniques from some of the best masters in the country after having trained under martial arts masters in Japan and Korea. By this time both of them were a little weary. Despite all that, they both fought each other with deadly earnest.

"You're getting soft, Ranma. Quit fighting like a girl and get serious!" Genma ordered as he attempted to strike his son with fists full of fury backed up by low, medium, and high kicks.

"I **am** taking this serious, Pop!"

"Then show me what you got!"

"You're only going to see it once," Ranma said as he moved in on his father, gliding on the ground, leading off with a few rapid-fire punches as a feint. Then he struck with some low kicks and a legsweep, tripping his opponent and causing him to go crashing to the ground.

"Oof!"

"How about that, Pop?"

"Don't get cute, Ranma. It will take more than cheap tricks for you to inherit the school of Anything Goes."

Then the hefty man sprang to his feet, practically flying into Ranma who sidestepped the attack. Then he executed martial throw, slamming Genma into the ground, using the force of his opponent's own momentum along with his own strength and skill.

"Expensive enough for ya?" Ranma said in triumph with his hands on his hips as he regarded the prone form of his father.

"Again!" Genma screamed as he was on his feet in less than the blink of an eye, ready to attack. "Hyaaaih!"

Before Ranma knew what was happening, Genma was upon him attacking with rights and lefts including a few kicks. However, the nimble boy evaded all of the attacks using an economy of movement that made it seem as if he was barely moving at all.

" _Where did the boy learn to do that? Going from one martial arts master to another was meant to make him better, but it wasn't as if I was able to watch the boy as he learned everything. It's quite possible some of those martial artists taught the boy more than I would have thought he was capable of learning,"_ Genma thought as he engaged his son in battle.

Then Ranma counter attacked, surprising his father with his super human speed, striking him dozens of times in a matter of seconds, ending the barrage with a roundhouse kick to the stomach that dropped the old man to the ground.

"Ungh!"

"How about that, Pop?! Pop?"

Despite Ranma's seeming victory Genma was once again on his feet and on the attack!

While the battle waged on, a young girl dressed similarly to the women Genma had encountered earlier quietly watched them. Then she left the area.

XXX

"I've found the missing diamond, Elder!" the amazon who had watched the two martial artists fight earlier called out as she ran towards a group of women dressed archaic Chinese clothing.

"Good work, Bubbles."

Then the amazon elder turned towards her second-in-command, a tall, slender, wiry young woman with long orange hair. "Orange Blossom!"

"Yes, Elder!"

"Take half of us and pursue that thief. While you're doing that, I'll lead the other half of us who will go the long way around so that we might hit them from both sides. Now let us be off!"

"Yes, Elder!" the women shouted in unison.

XXX

Later on, Genma and Ranma were making their way towards their final destination, being only a dozen or so miles away from it.

"How much longer, Pop?" the boy asked.

"We're almost there, Ranma. Now be quite!"

"This training trip has been going on for like forever. When will we get back home? And when will I get to see Mother again?"

"I said be quite! We'll return home after this training trip is over and not before! Now shut up!" Genma demanded, putting his foot down.

" _After this training trip is over I'll be set for life when I have Ranma marry one of the daughters of my best friend. I can hardly wait! Soon all of my efforts will bear fruit."_

As Ranma and Genma walked on the road, they both sensed something.

"So you sense that, Ranma?" the older man queried.

"Yeah, we're being followed."

"Let's pick up our pace slowly," Genma said, prompting his son to do just that, keeping up with him.

Then they both heard footsteps getting closer. "Never mind stealth, Ranma. Run!"

The two martial artists shot off forward, using their superior awareness to avoid getting hit with the arrows and other projectiles coming at them from behind.

"Get them! Don't let these thieving men get away!" Orange Blossom demanded.

Despite the exhausting journey they had both partaken, father and son widened the gap between them and their pursuers.

"What's going on, Pop? Did you do something to offend these ladies like robbing them? There has to be more than dozen of them!"

"Silence, Ranma!" _"These bitches would have to show up now. The loot these women had was astounding. We're almost done with this training trip. Maybe I can skip Jusenkyo, vanish, and let them have the boy until I can procure him at a later date."_

However, as the two fleet footed martial artists sped up a few of their pursuers managed to keep up with them. These fleet-footed women were the most competent martial artists of the bunch with the ability to use their ki to power up their fast moving gams, increasing their running speed.

"Stay with them! We'll let the others catch up with us as soon as they can!" the lead woman called out from thirty yards away.

"No problem, Captain. I've already had a few of our sisters lying in wait to ensnare them as soon as our quarry gets close enough to them."

"Good work, Foam. We'll nab these thieving males yet!" Orange Blossom said as the five of them continued to give chase.

"Pop! Look out! We're headed for a trap!" Ranma called out as his martial arts honed danger sense went off.

"Hmm. You're right, Ranma!" _"How is it he discovered the oncoming trap before I did? I've trained this boy too well."_

"Here it comes!" Ranma leaped high into the air with his father who followed in sync, flying over the huge fish net that appeared seconds after their leap. As Ranma leapt forward, he looked down upon the beautiful, busty, yet moderately muscular women who had executed the ensnarement in vain.

"We missed them!" a young girl called out.

"Yes, but the boy was gorgeous!" another girl commented as he and his father leaped away and landed on the ground, continuing their run.

"Nice try, Foam, but they're still on the loose," the captain said as her crew passed by the others who had sprung the trap.

"I thought that would work, but the skills of our quarry were under estimated," Foam answered.

"Bah. No matter. We'll still catch them," the captain said.

"Isn't Jusenkyo a few miles ahead of us?" another woman warrior called out as they kept up the chase.

"That's right, Rinse. If these men aren't careful they'll wind up being turned into some kind of animal. At that point, capturing them will be all the easier."

"I think we've lost them!" Genma said as he huffed and puffed from his exertions.

"They're still behind us, Pop. I can feel it. They'll catch up to us if we don't keep moving. Who are they anyway?"

"Never mind that…" At that point both Genma and Ranma realized that there was nothing but rugged mountain to their right and a cliff with the ground hundreds of feet below on their left. There were amazons behind them. They were surprised to see more amazons in front of them.

"We're the Amazons of Joketsuzoku, and you are now our captives!" an attractive amazon elder dressed in Chinese style cloak backed up by another group of young women armed with blades, halberds, and other melee weapons said as the first group of pursuing amazons caught up to them.

"We have you now!" Orange Blossom with her group of amazons behind her said.

"We're surrounded!" Genma stated.

"What happened, Pop? Did you rob these women as you've done to others in the past?" Ranma asked, regarding the looks of hostility from the beautiful warriors surrounding them.

"Silence, Ranma! I…"

"I'll answer that question. A few of our treasures have been stolen. One of those treasures has a ki tracking marker on it!" the amazon elder amazon called out as she pointed at Genma's enlarged stomach with what looked like a walking stick.

"Uh, oh!" Genma gasped.

"Pop! I kinda thought your stomach had gotten a little bigger. What did you do, eat all their treasures?!" Ranma gasped.

" _There's no time to lose!"_ "Run for it, boy!" Genma yelled as he vanished into thin air.

"Pop, where did you go?!" Ranma called out, turning back and forth in search of his father. Then he ran up the adjoining cliff, making an end run around the second group of amazons, leaping over them, landing several yards away.

"Don't let him get away!" Orange Blossom shouted out as they shot arrows and threw blunt objects at their quarry.

"Oof!" the boy moaned upon getting hit with a blunt object. Then he noticed the oncoming cliff overlooking the springs of Jusenkyo.

" _I have no choice. I'm going to have to try to land into one of those springs in order to break my fall."_

As Ranma fell towards the springs, a huge wrecking ball came crashing towards him, prompting him to glide out of the way. Thus the wrecking ball crashed through a wooden barrier, covering over a spring.

"Come back to me, my weapon!" an amazon called, prompting the ball to shoot up from the spring on its way back to its owner, but not before further destroying the barrier and smashing into Ranma, knocking him into another nearby spring.

"Ugh!"

"Ranma!" Genma cried out from nowhere as Ranma fell in, making a splash.

With a great deal of speed and agility, Genma made his way towards the spring Ranma had fallen into while avoiding the sharp arrows from the amazons above him. Then he became invisible again as he ran down the cliff.

"Where did the older one go?" an amazon called out.

"I don't know, but we'll keep searching the area until we find the both of them," the older amazon ordered.

"We should jump down from here after them!" a younger amazon called out.

"No, that's too dangerous. We'll have to climb down carefully. We don't want to fall into any of the springs," the older amazon commanded.

As the women took out climbing equipment and made their way down, the Jusenkyo guide came running out of his hut.

The guide wore a tanned Mao suit, which included a matching tunic, pants, and cap with a yellow star in front of his cap. His hefty physique moved with a speed that belied his bulk as he made his way to the spring.

"You fall into Spring of Drowned Girl!" the guide called out.

"What?!" Genma yelled as he reappeared.

"I wonder why he no come out yet," the guide said upon seeing the bubbles coming up from the spring.

As Ranma went downward lower into the spring, he swallowed some of the water which helped him to snap him out of his stunned state. Then he noticed a bright light at the bottom of the spring to which he swam in a state of curiosity.

" _Am I dying? For some reason I'm not choking on the water."_

"High there," a masculine voice called out as Ranma found himself in a chalk white room with nothing in it except for the boy who had called out to him, standing a few feet away from him.

Then Ranma looked up and regarded the boy who regarded him in turn.

"What the… You look like me!" Ranma called out as he abruptly turned to the right and the left unable to see nothing but white.

"That's right. Your name's Ranma, isn't it?" the boy dressed in a white karate gi just like Ranma wore answered back.

"Yes, I…" Then Ranma grasped his throat. "What happened to my voice?!"

"Your voice has changed along with your body. Look down and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Ranma gasped in horror as "she" saw the larger than life bosom attached to her chest covered in soft supple, apple blossom skin.

"What's going on?! Have you switched places with me? Is that why you look like me? Put me back!" Ranma demanded.

"Easy, Ranma. Right now, even though I look like you, don't feel too bad about it. Cuz right now you look like me," the boy answered.

"Whaaat?! What are you talking about?!"

"Here's the deal, Ranma. I'm a female version of you from an alternate universe. My mother took me to Jusenkyo on a training trip where I fell into the Spring of Drowned Boy, drinking up the water on the way down. You fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl and did the same thing."

"What does this all mean?" Ranma asked.

"It means you're going to be permanently stuck as a girl. The same goes for me," the boy answered.

"You're stuck as a girl?"

"No, I'll be stuck as a boy."

"Nooo! Girls are weak! I can't live the rest of my life as a girl!" Ranma screamed, clasping her head in shame.

The boy glared at Ranma for a moment. Then he spoke up. "It doesn't have to be that way. We can change places."

"Uh?"

"What I'm saying is that I can live my life in your universe as a girl while you live your life in mine as a boy. We can even put our hands together so we can know what our respective universes and lives were like thus we'll each know what we're in for. If we switch we'll also absorb the other's skills so we can handle being in the other's universe."

"Gee, I don't know."

"It wouldn't hurt just to check. Maybe you'll find my universe better than yours and vice versa," the boy said.

"How did you manage to be here waiting for me? This all seems to be a little bit too convenient," Ranma said as he looked around the area.

"In the past, I've read about alternate universes. I noticed the light at the bottom of my spring as you did."

"Is that light some kind of interdimensional pathway?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, that's right, but I don't know how long it will stay open. So we have to make up our minds quickly. We should see what our universes look like right now."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check. Let's do it!" Ranma said as he put his hand out, prompting the "boy" to do likewise. As the two held hands they saw the other's world, the other's life up to that point flashing before the other's eyes.

"Your father's a prick, Ranma, but despite all that I think I'll be able to deal with him. You even know more martial arts than I do. It will be great assimilating all that."

"You still want to trade places with me?! Are you kidding?! Your universe is wonderful! You have friends, great parents, and a nice home."

"That's true," the "boy" answered.

"You're a space pilot and have flown all the way to other solar systems?"

"Yes, that's right. I should tell you that sooner or later you'll get drafted to fight in an interstellar war when you're older. The military can be quite controlling and confining. So I'm not really thrilled with the idea. I'd rather roam free like a bird," the "boy" said.

"I don't mind the idea of confinement, as long as I can be a man the whole time. The idea of being a girl is revolting."

After glaring at Ranma for a moment, the "boy" responded. "So you want to trade places or not? We don't have a whole lot of time."

Ranma thought for a moment. "Yeah! I wish you luck with my old man who hates women and the women who are chasing after us."

"And I wish you luck with the galactic war you'll have to get involved in and with a life of boredom in the meantime," the "boy" answered.

"Let's do it!"

At that moment, the essences of both Ranmas switched. Then Ranma came swimming up out of the spring.

"Ranma what happened to you?!" a feminine voice called out.

"Mom?"

The attractive woman regarding Ranma had a gentle aura about her. She closely resembled Ranma's previous female form with medium brown, shoulder-length hair that she wore up in a bun. She also wore a kimono that was cut off at the thighs, allowing her more freedom of movement. In addition to that she had a samurai blade in its scabbard strapped to her back.

"Yes, Ranma, it's me. Oh, my! You've turned into a boy. Oh, I shouldn't have brought you to this place. I'm so sorry," the woman said.

Then the woman was surprised when Ranma ran towards her and gave her an affectionate hug.

"Ranma?"

"That's OK, Mother. I can live as a boy. And it's so great to be able to see you!" Ranma said with tears in his eyes.

"All right, Ranma, but you were only in that spring for a couple of minutes. I was about to dive in after you when you finally came up."

At that point the Jusenkyo guide showed up. "You fall in Spring of Drowned Boy. Tragic story of boy who fell and drowned in spring two thousand year ago."

Ranma was so happy to see his mother that he ignored the guide.

XXX

In the present universe:

"Whew! My previous universe was boring. But this place is so much more interesting," Ranma said upon exiting the spring.

"Ranma, look out!" Genma called out as a huge wrecking ball smashed into the back of the girl, knocking her into another spring, the spring that had been smashed into by another wrecking ball couple minutes earlier.

"Oh, no! She get knocked into the Spring of Drowned Avian Android! Why is wooden barrier broken? I covered that spring earlier."

"Why did you cover up that spring and not the others?" Genma asked as the amazons made their way towards them.

"A winged android fell into this spring two hundred year ago," the guide explained excitedly as Genma shrewdly regarded the spring.

"Winged android? There are rumors about winged people around here called the phoenix. Is that what you're talking about?" Genma asked.

"No. The avian that drowned here was somewhat artificial, the bone structure of the body and wings being made of an indestructible alloy. Avian was partially synthetic being or cyborg, a genderless mechanism of some kind. Something came crashing down from space and died in spring."

"Oh, I see."

Once again Ranma had swallowed much of the water in the spring since she had gotten the wind knocked out of her, her mouth being wide open.

" _This Ranma guy had a whole load of chaos in his life. Maybe I shouldn't have made that deal with him. What am I going to turn into now?"_

Then the spring began to bubble up.

!BOOM!

"What the…"

XXX

"So, you thief, what are you going to do now?" the older amazon called out with her and the other amazons having surrounded Genma at the spring.

"Thief? You must be talking about my son. He does things like that all the time. I really shouldn't have spoiled him as much as I have," Genma said nervously.

"You were the one who stole our newfound treasure. Now hand it over or be prepared to hand over your life!"

"Um well." At that moment, Genma vanished into thin air.

"Where did he go?! Find him! He couldn't have gotten far!"

" _Those silly girls will never find me while I'm using my umisen. But my biggest problem is what happened to Ranma. Has he died? No, that can't be. If he's dead then I can't live off of him while I retire and live in luxury for the rest of my life. I'll simply have to come back here when the coast is clear."_

"You!" the older amazon called out, pointing at the Jusenkyo guide with her walking stick.

"Yes?"

"Where did that boy go off too? Answer me!"

"He fell in Spring of Drowned Girl. Then one of your amazons knocked him into Spring of Drowned Avian Android. It too risky to go diving into spring. It best to wait for him to come out on own."

"Is that so?"

"Why was it covered up?" Orange Blossom interjected.

"Spring of Avian Android unpredictable in power. Not know what happen if someone fall into it. Could be disaster," the guide explained.

At that point the water of the spring began to simmer until it reached a boiling point. Then… !BOOM!

"Hear me, world! No more am I what I once was! I am the new Ranma Saotome!" a taller and beautiful young woman with bright red hair, wings, boots, bracelets, and a slingshot bikini-like top being composed of one piece of silk cloth going from three inches left of her navel down to the bikini-like bottom which left her thighs exposed, going up the front of her body, going to the back of her neck then down her front again three inches to the right of her navel. Thus her back and midriff were bare, exposing much of her fair skin.

Everyone marveled at her startling, gravity defying hard body, her slender muscular physique, showing off beautifully, lightly defined abdominal muscles and femininely yet muscular arms which were spread out straight like her wings. Gone was the pigtail, allowing her long and thick, luscious red hair to cascade down the milky white shoulders of the five feet six inch girl weighing a busty 125 pounds.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic. I also have another fanfic called _**Attack on Ranma**_. It's crossed with Attack on Titan. You probably haven't seen it since it's in the Ranma/anime crossover section. Or you can go to my profile to see it. I hope you'll take a look at it and tell me what you think.


	2. Dragons, Ryoga, and Elves Oh, My!

Winged Ranma-Chan

 _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Two

"Ranma! What happened to you?!"

"Oh, hello there, Daddy. I mean, Pop! How do I look?" Ranma said with a toss of her hair as she shifted her hips to the left and right.

"You're acting like a girl and I won't have it!" Genma answered back.

"Er, maybe we should talk about this later."

"Don't interrupt me, Ranma! Your insolence is…"

"So the boy has turned into a girl with wings," the lead amazon from earlier said as her compatriots snickered.

"Hello there, girls. Look, I'm sorry my daddy stole from you. If he gives everything back to you, can we leave and call it a day?"

"You impertinent male! How dare you make light of your father's crimes?" the amazon elder demanded.

"I'm not a guy. I'm a girl. In fact, I'm a woman, a very strong woman!" Ranma announced with her shoulders back, standing straight.

The amazon elder regarded Ranma for a moment. Then she spoke. "Hmm. What exactly happened while you were in that spring?"

"Maybe he's a guy who's wanted to be a girl all his life!" another amazon called out to the laughs of others.

"Can't blame him for that now, can we?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"To tell the truth…" Then Ranma explained what had happened while she and the other Ranma were in the spring together.

"That's ridiculous! The springs don't do that!" an amazon called out to even more laughter of some of her comrades.

"What exactly is going on here?!" a cackling yet authoritative voice called out several yards away from them.

The owner of the cackling voice was the size of a two foot doll that stood well balanced on a three foot wooden stick that was one inch in diameter. She had large eyes and long white hair whose length surpassed her green tunic that went down to her black shoes.

"Elder Cologne! How have you been? Are you feeling well?" the younger elder called out.

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, Elder Sassoon, what is the meaning of this?!" the diminutive elder said with a couple well-armed dozen amazon warriors behind her.

"Well…"

"Did you go and retrieve the hidden treasure the other elders and I have forbidden you to take?"

At that point, Genma turned on his umisen and vanished, but this time he found himself struck on the head.

"Oww!"

"You're not going to be able to disappear with our treasures, you arrogant thief!" Cologne said upon striking Genma down.

"Daddy! Give them their treasures back!"

"Silence, Ranma! And quit acting like a girl!"

"You!" Cologne demanded, pointing her stick at Ranma.

"Yes?"

"I heard your story about switching places with a male…"

"He lies, Elder Cologne! He's a male who fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl! Then he fell into a spring that gave him wings!" Elder Sassoon called out.

"Silence, Elder Sassoon. My awareness and ability to see that which is unseen is far superior to yours. If you spent more time contemplating your surroundings instead of trying to get your hands on hidden treasures, you'd be able to see what I see. Ranma here is a girl, and a powerful one at that."

"But Elder…"

"Enough! We're all going back home where you can explain everything to the other elders."

Then Cologne turned towards the winged warrior. "Come along Ranma. You and your father have much to answer for."

XXX

Later on at the amazon village, Ranma and her father were tied and gagged, carried around each like a sack of potatoes.

"What have we here?!" an amazon who had put down the small logs of wood she had been carrying called out as the retinue came into view.

"Looks like a pig and a bird to me!" another amazon called out.

"Make way! Make way!" one of the amazons who led the others who had Ranma and Genma hogtied on a large wooden pole each.

Moments later, Genma and Ranma stood before several elders whose appearance was similar to Cologne. Both Saotomes were tied with mystic amazon ropes that even held Ranma's wings in as they stood in what looked like a small arena, surrounded by a couple dozen other amazon elders regarding them shrewdly.

Then Cologne turned towards her sister elders. "We have here today two outsiders who have stolen from us!"

"And they're both men! The one with wings is a male who fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl!" Sassoon called out.

"Silence, Elder Sassoon. These outsiders wouldn't have been able to have robbed us if you hadn't gone and taken our treasures from where they were safely hidden. So I suggest you be silent, young one."

The junior Elder Sassoon bristled at being spoken to in such a way, but she kept herself under control for the nonce.

"What are you suggesting we do with them, Elder Cologne?!" an amazon elder who was a little thicker than Cologne called out from her seat.

"That's a good question. First, let's see what these outsiders have to say for themselves." At that point, Cologne removed the gag on Ranma's mouth, prompting her to speak.

"Hello, everybody! I'm sorry about what my father has stolen and how he has disrespected you, but isn't there some way I can make it up to you? I really respect you women and I would like to make amends," Ranma stated with a smile.

"Oh, really? How are we to trust an impertinent male like yourself?" Sassoon said with a sneer.

"I'm not a male. I'm female! I told you what happened earlier!" Ranma stammered.

"Hear me, my fellow elders. This winged girl is a female. That's what my senses are telling me. She also spoke the truth when she said she switched places with this man's son before acquiring the wings she has!" Cologne answered.

"Well, if that's true, then what happened really wasn't this girl's fault, but the man who robbed us must suffer!" another elder called out.

"Wait a minute! The girl mentioned something about making things up to us. I'd like to give her a chance," an elder a little taller and thinner than Cologne said.

"What do you have in mind, Elder Berry?"

"Here's my idea, Elder Cologne. There's a place in Tibet where…"

"I know full well what you're talking about, Elder Berry. What you're suggesting is dangerous. Several amazon warriors have made the trek to Mount Jaktan never to return."

"Well, since this girl seems to want to curry our favor, we should let her try," Berry said in response.

"What do you want me to do?!" Ranma said with enthusiasm.

With a stern pause, Cologne turned towards Ranma. "What Elder Berry is talking about is a treasure worth more than the one your 'father' took. They're…"

"They're called the Golden Apples. Inside of Mount Jaktan, there's a pathway to another dimension where there are mystical forests. One of these forests has trees with fruit on them. Find the one with the Golden Apples and bring over a dozen of these apples to us. Then we will forgive you and your father," Berry explained.

Then Ranma's face lit up. I love an adventure. I'll do it!"

"Not so fast, Ranma. There are many dangers on your way to those apples. Serpents, man-eating giants, and horrible weather conditions exist there. You know not what you're volunteering for," Cologne said.

"Hey, if it will help my father and me I'll do it. Besides, I'm more capable than you know. Here, watch."

Ranma stretched out her wings and spread her legs outward, stretching the binds that held her. Then her wings turned razor sharp, snapping the ropes, bursting her free of the entanglements. Upon freeing herself, Ranma flew up and out of her hogtied position and touched down a few feet from Cologne.

"How do you like them apples?"

"You could have done that all along?" the diminutive elder asked.

"It took some time taking the measure of those ropes, but I could have broken free a while ago," Ranma said with a smile.

"Why didn't you break free and fly away earlier?" Cologne asked.

"I didn't want to get you guys mad at me. And I want to be friends."

Cologne smiled. "I'll explain exactly what you must do and help train you in such a way that will bring us all success. But before that, we'll give you a decent meal."

"What about my father?"

"He'll have to stay locked up. It's obvious he's the one who has done all the stealing and not you."

XXX

During a break in the month of her arduous training, Ranma visited her father in his cell which was a cave attached to a mountain. As the redhead sauntered towards her father, Genma held on to the bars that kept him inside his prison.

"Ranma, help get me out of here! As soon as we've escaped these horrid women, we'll go back to Japan where we'll live with a friend of…"

"Hold it, Pops. We can go back to Japan after I've gone on an errand for these women whom you've offended with your thefts."

"What?! What's wrong with you, boy? Ever since you took a dip in that spring you've been acting like a girl!"

"I'm not acting, Daddy. I am a girl." Then Ranma explained what happened to her in the spring and how she switched places with the other Ranma.

"Are you crazy?! Did you hit your head in that spring? I raised you to be a man among men so I won't have you prancing around like a female. And what's with that get up? Are you trying to become a geisha?" Genma demanded harshly.

"Hey, I like this outfit! It's very comfortable with the wings I got! And despite how skimpy it is, it stays on," Ranma said in reference to what she had acquired when she flew out of the Spring of Drowned Avian Android that showed midriff cleavage, her back, and a lot of thigh and leg.

"Ranma, get me out of here right now!"

"I'll get you out of there as soon as I've done a mission for my amazon friends. And don't blame me for your current predicament. You're the one who stole from these people. Just be grateful they're giving me a chance to make amends," Ranma answered with her hands on her hips, her bosom seemingly moving by itself as she breathed in and out. Then after a silent pause Ranma walked away with a switch of her hips.

" _I don't know what happened in that spring, but there's no way I'm allowing Ranma to live his life as a girl!"_

XXX

A month later, Ranma had provisions and extra clothes in a subspace pocket she had learned how to create from the Amazons. Apart from all that, she wore her usual aerodynamic, red bikini-like apparel.

"Good luck to you, Ranma. I can smell those apples already," Berry said.

"You're awfully hopeful, Elder Berry," Cologne said.

"I've seen Ranma train under you. She's very good. She's even better than your great-granddaughter, Shampoo."

"Let's not exaggerate things. Now, Ranma be very careful. Despite your impressive skills and capabilities, you can easily die in the place you're going."

"I'm ready, Elder Cologne. I'll be back before you know it!" Ranma said brimming with confidence.

"All right, Ranma. Take care."

With that, Ranma ran and leaped into the air, her flapping wings taking her higher and higher. Then she shot off to her destination in a red blur.

Several amazons watched Ranma fly off, impressed with her flying skills.

"I hope she makes it," Cologne said.

"She'll make it."

"Elder Myrhh?"

Myrhh was the same height as Cologne except she was a little thicker and not quite as wrinkly.

"I have foreseen it. She is more capable than any amazon in her age group. She also has a great deal of strength of will."

"Well, there you have it. Elder Myrhh hasn't been wrong in her predictions for decades!" Berry announced jumping up and down on her staff.

"We shall see."

XXX

On her way to her objective several miles above the ground, Ranma felt the wind caress her body as she pressed forward. Birds passed her by chirping away as she avoided crashing into them.

"Flying like this is better than flying a spaceship! Wow!" Ranma thought as she executed a chandelle which consisted of a maximum upward climb and bank combination with as much speed as possible, allowing her to fly in a complete circle in a 180° course reversal.

Then Ranma executed in an inside loop, flying downward and making a circle as she went into reverse, allowing her to end the maneuver in the same place she started it.

" _Doing these maneuvers has been fun, but I'm almost at my destination."_

Upon noticing someone familiar walking on the road below with her telescopic bird's eye view, Ranma made her way to the ground.

" _Who's that gorgeous guy walking down there?! Ooh la la! That's Ryoga! He was never that hot according to the other Ranma's memories!"_ At that point, Ranma went through the recollections she had gotten from the other Ranma, paying strict attention to what happened and how the two of them had gotten along together.

The walking powerhouse had grown to a height of six feet tall and a weight of 200 pounds of well-defined muscle with an outfit consisting of a yellow and black speckled bandana around his head and tight black trousers with yellow leg bands around the ankles and a black sash-like belt. His hair, particularly the front fringe, was quite long, obscuring his bandana at the front. The bishonen was shirtless, exposing his upper body's impressively defined muscles, making him look like an Adonis.

" _These guys had a fight that Ryoga didn't show up for. It's too bad Ryoga will never see that Ranma again. Maybe he'll like getting to know me instead,"_ Ranma thought happily as she increased her speed and swooped downwards.

"Hey, there, Ryoga!"

"What the… Who are you?!" Ryoga said, turning around to get a better look at the strikingly beautiful, young woman.

"Don't I look familiar?" Ranma said as she swirled around midair.

"No, not really. I surely would have remembered someone like you." _"She's gorgeous! She's nice too. Maybe my luck has finally turned. As soon as I've found Ranma and given him the beating he deserves I'll be able to give this girl my full attention."_

"All right, big boy. I want you to stay calm while I tell you my story," Ranma said upon touching down a few feet in front of him.

"Are those wings real?"

"No, they're artificial. I'm what you'd call a cyborg or an android. I do feel they're as much a part of me as the rest of me. These are real though," Ranma said as she looked down and clasped her hands behind her head and thrust her bosom forward.

"Oh!" Ryoga gasped as his eyes enlarged at the sight.

"Can't take your eyes off them, can you?" Ranma said with a smile.

"I, I… I still don't know your name."

"My name's Ranma."

Ryoga paused. Then he noticed the resemblance the girl had to the Ranma he knew despite her impressive pulchritude.

"What?! Did you fall into a Jusenkyo Spring?! How dare you…"

"Ryoga, take it easy. I'm not the same Ranma you knew." Then the redheaded girl explained to Ryoga what had happened in the spring.

"You expect me to believe all that?!" the well-muscled boy screamed as he took a swipe at the much more agile martial artist.

"Hey! I'm trying to be friendly here. If you don't stop, I'll have to get rough," Ranma said as her fast moving wings extended towards him.

"You don't scare me!"

"You have all that exposed flesh and you threaten someone with live feathers, you silly boy?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ryoga demanded as he found the girl too fast and agile to hit.

"This! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Ranma smiled as her ambidextrous prehensile wings carefully touched the boy's half naked body with her feathers.

"I'm not ticklish! Smirk! Giggle! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Stop!"

"Truce or tickle, baby! Just be grateful I still like you. Would the Ranma you remember resort to something like this, hmmm?"

Then Ranma's fast moving wing tips touched her slower opponent's under arms, ribs, chest, back, and abdominals. The boy did his best to keep from giggling while failing to protect himself, prompting Ranma to smile since she knew all too well what she was doing as her soft gentle feathers did their work.

"Hehehehehehe! All right! Truce!" Ryoga gasped upon falling to the ground as Ranma loomed over him with a victorious smile.

"Whew!" Ryoga gasped as he lay on his back, his powerful chest expanding and deflating with his every breath. Then he looked up to see a smiling Ranma looming over him with her feathers poised at his chest and eight pack abs while her hands were on his well-rounded shoulders.

"Ryoga, did you fall into the Spring of Drowned Mister Universe? Not that I'm complaining, but you weren't so big and strong before."

"If you're a different Ranma, how would you know how big I was before?" Ryoga said as he continued to catch his breath.

"When your Ranma and I switched places, we both telepathically learned about our lives and absorbed the other's skills and talents, so each of us would know what the other was getting into and be able to function in the others world," Ranma stated as she admired the boy. Then she got to her feet and took Ryoga by the hand and helped him up.

"If what you're saying is true, I'll never have my revenge!"

"What happened to you, Ryoga?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you fall into some kind of spring at Jusenkyo?"

"No, not really. I accidentally walked into some mad scientists who were kind enough to give me some food or so I thought."

"Or so you thought?"

"They drugged me and used me for an experiment that made me bigger and stronger," the muscle man answered dourly.

"How come you're half naked?" Ranma said with a wry smile and a side ward glance that made the boy blush a little.

"When I got bigger my shirt ripped off me. Fortunately for me my pants are very baggy. The transformation was painful at first, but after breaking out of my bonds I escaped those people."

"Oh. Well, I like the new look. You're simply gorgeous. But I gotta let you in on something," Ranma said getting closer to the boy.

"What is that?"

"You need to get back to Japan as soon as possible."

"Why is that?" Ryoga asked, his eyes rising with suspicion.

"There are a group of amazons who would force you to marry them if they saw you. I'm barely able to contain myself as it is."

The boy looked at the girl quizzically for a moment until he understood what Ranma was getting at.

"Now, let's get to know each…"

"It's going to take a long time before I can forgive the other Ranma or you, so for the time being, I'm going my own way."

"Going Fleetwood Mac on me, huh?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Ryoga. Don't you want to get to know me? I know you had problems with the other Ranma, but he never hated you."

"Don't bother me right now. Maybe I'll talk to you later, but for now, you can go back to the sky where you came from," Ryoga said morosely, looking away from Ranma and prompting the aviatrix to look upon him sadly. Then she took to the skies and flew off.

XXX

Inside his prison at Joketsuzoku, Genma pondered his situation. _"As soon as the coast is clear I'll get out of here. But what's bothering me more than anything else is how Ranma keeps acting like a girl. Even his essence and aura are like a female's. Are the springs of Jusenkyo that strong? Even though I've learned how to speak Chinese along with Ranma some time ago, I never learned to read it. The kanji characters were similar to the ones used in Japanese so I figured it wouldn't be difficult reading it. I was dead wrong."_

"Hey, you there, it's dinner time. Be grateful your daughter has managed to curry the favor of our elders or you'd be dead," one of the guards said as she handed Genma a bowl of rice.

"If it was up to me, this thief would have died a long time ago. So what if his daughter can fly towards Tibet? Why does Elder Berry want a bunch of apples so badly anyway?" the other amazon guarding Genma asked no one in particular.

"Elder Berry has a mad on for those apples for some reason. You know how things work. The elders always get their way," the first amazon said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

While his guards talked, Genma ate up his food and planned his escape. _"What exactly is Ranma doing? Currying the favor of these women? I taught him better than that!"_

Without the knowledge of his captors, Genma had been training one of his newer techniques. He had already rudimentarily learned how to move with the turning of the earth in order to teleport a few inches some time ago. By this time, he was able to teleport several feet.

" _I'll bide my time until it gets dark. By then I'll get out of this cage and get away from these crazy bitches. Then I'll find Ranma and fix what's wrong with him for good!"_

XXX

An hour later, Ranma arrived at her destination. The larger than life mountain was so high as to touch the sky and wider than the largest buildings she had ever seen.

" _It's time to find the hidden entrance to this mountain,"_ Ranma thought to herself as she flew around it. Then she concentrated, taking deep breaths.

" _There it is!"_

At four hundred feet above the base of the mountain, Ranma noticed a crevice. Then she touched down near it, concentrated again, and walked through it.

After flying through what seemed like a dark tunnel with a light at the end of it, Ranma entered into a serene environment where the sun shone so brighter and the air was cleaner. Ranma's hair flowed as she flew upwards from the mountain from which she had entered this world.

All of a sudden, Ranma abruptly turned around and saw a fire breathing dragon with dark green scales, bat-like wings, and eyes that bore in on its prey. Its twenty-five foot long body that was six feet in width moved in on the girl who increased her own speed, temporarily widening the gap between them.

"You can't get away from me, my pretty!" the four limbed creature called out as it reached out for her.

" _It's time show this dragon how maneuverable a trained Terran fighter pilot can be,"_ Ranma thought as she executed a chandelle with more speed than she had ever done before, flying in a half circle 90 degrees. Before the dragon knew what was happening, Ranma shot downward, smashing into the creatures back in between its wings.

"Aaaarrgghh! You'll pay for that, wench!"

"Stuff it, Drago! Why'd you want to kill me in the first place?!"

"Because I figured you'd taste good. I would have killed you quickly, but now I'll eat you alive! Aaagghhh!"

The giant lizard's body was licked with flames, forcing Ranma to fly upwards to keep from getting burned.

"Yeow!"

"Ha ha ha ha! And you thought the flames only came from my mouth?! I'm going to chew you slowly and drink your blood while you cry out in agony!"

"Really? You've already bitten off more than you can chew when you attacked me, Dragon!"

"The name's Makadon! Everyone around here fears my name and if you weren't an idiot, you'd fear it too! Now die!"

The dragon turned towards Ranma and breathed fire, covering the area Ranma had occupied only a moment before!

"Whoa! Let's see how you like it, Mac!" Ranma backed up, flying in reverse. Then she blasted the dragon with a fierce ki powered energy blast.

"Aaarrgghh! What was that?!"

"You're not the only one with energy powers. Now let me on my way or there's more where that came from!"

"You dare make demands of Makadon?! I will show you the error of your ways!" At that point, laser beams came out of the creature's eyes, barely missing the winged warrior who backed up to her right, watching the beams fly past her.

" _Whew! I don't know how long I can play with this dragon's fire without burned even if I'm fire resistant. What can I do? Ah, I got it."_

Ranma quickly turned around and took off!

"Where are you going, little girl? We're not done yet!"

As the dragon gave pursuit, it got so close to Ranma that she quickly turned right, getting out of the creature's way and letting her pursuer pass by.

"Too slow, Mac!" Ranma called out as she practically sprinted towards a rocky mountain cliff.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?! You can't outrun me!"

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that Mac!" Ranma said as she flew straight towards the rocky mountain with the dragon right behind her, getting closer and closer until Ranma shot out of the way at the last moment towards her three o'clock.

"You won't escape! What the…" Makadon's eyes went wide as he was going too fast to stop, thus he crashed into the stony mountain, causing pieces of said mountain and the boulders above to fall into him, causing him to go crashing down into the valley below.

"Aaaaggghhh!"

"Whew! That was close. My tail feathers barely escaped getting burned that time!" Ranma announced as she cooled off her hot ass by flapping her wings behind her.

XXX

Sometime later, Ranma had finally flown near her destination. "Wow!" Ranma exclaimed as a strong, cool breeze caressed her body, making her long hair flow back with the wind. She also saw bright green forests and trees of various sizes for as far as the eye could see. Many of the trees had the largest fruit she had ever seen as she flew downward.

"No wonder, the amazons wanted me to show up here! This place is beyond beautiful! You could feed an army with all of the fruit here!"

There were also clean water rivers and streams running through the area, titillating Ranma's senses along with the aroma of the fruit trees there.

Upon being impressed with the environment around her, Ranma touched down and began to walk through the forest in search of the golden apples she needed to get.

A few minutes later as Ranma walked through the forests, still searching for the object of her mission, a creature popped up a few feet in front of her.

"What the… Where did you come from?!" Ranma gasped in surprise.

"I'm a wood elf. The name's Aragon. I've never seen the likes of you in all my years. It's obvious you're not from around these parts. So what are you doing here?" the elf demanded as he craned his head forward, closing in on Ranma less than an inch from her face.

The elf had identifiable coppery skin and green eyes. His hair was greenish/black much like the clothes he wore that allowed him to traverse through the forest in concealment. He had marginally defined muscular, slender body under his leather armor while he stood at a height of five feet, ten inches tall with a sword on his side and a bow and arrows over his shoulders.

"Well, I'm Ranma Saotome and I mean you no harm. I'm searching for golden apples."

"You're doing what?! Ranma, do you know how dangerous that part of the forest is?! There are huge giants in that area!"

"Where is that place? The sooner I find what I need, the sooner I'll be out of your hair," Ranma asked with a smile and her hands on her hips.

Aragon regarded Ranma for a moment, impressed with what he saw. _"I bet this girl would be very useful to my people, her being able to fly and all."_

"Well?"

"You really don't need to be going over there. How about staying in the forest? As you can see, there's plenty of fruit and game around here. I can also use you for helping me steal things from the men and dwarves miles away from here."

"Oh, that. My father has engaged in enough theft to last a lifetime so I'm not really interested. You gonna tell me where those golden apples are or not?"

"I really don't know where that place is, but if you keep walking through the forest, you'll find them sooner or later," the elf answered with his eyes darting back and forth.

"All right. So long." With a switch of her hips, Ranma turned around and walked away.

"Hmm," the elf said to himself as the distance between them got longer and longer.

Ranma didn't get too far before Aragon let loose an arrow that engulfed Ranma in a net made of a mesh net, pinning her to the ground.

"I really can't afford to let you go and get yourself eaten by ravenous giants, now can I? As soon as you've gotten over this ridiculous notion of getting golden apples, I'll let you out."

"Listen here, Aragon! I'm no man's slave! Now watch this!" Ranma was rather surprised when she found she couldn't get out of the mesh entanglement her captor had put her in.

" _This is stronger than the net the amazons placed me in!"_

"That's a magical net you're encased in. There's no way you can't get out of it," the elf said as he picked Ranma up with surprising ease.

" _This guy's stronger than I thought he was too. How long is it going to take for me to get out of this?"_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've been enjoying reading this. Feel free to give me any ideas as to how you'd like this to go.


	3. Captured!

Winged Ranma-Chan

 _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Three

As Aragon walked through the forest carrying the ensnared Ranma around like a sack of potatoes, Ranma noticed how the various trees seemed to get smaller as they passed by them. The moisture in the air also seemed to increase as sweat and an aroma oozed from Ranma's damp body.

" _Where is this guy taking me? Soon I'll find the weakness in this net. And when the time is right, I'll escape these bonds and this Legolas wannabe,"_ Ranma thought to herself.

"We're almost near my family's castle home. When we get there I'll talk you out of this reckless idea of going into the forest of the giants and trying to get golden apples nobody really needs in the first place," Aragon explained as a stone castle began to come into view.

Upon arriving at the foot of the castle that had a ten foot mote of water surrounding it Aragon called out to the soldiers guarding the draw bridge.

"Ho, Lord Aragon! What do you have there?! Looks rather interesting!" another elf wearing armor Ranma had never seen before called out.

"Open the draw bridge and let me in, Lendel! I'll let you in on what I have after I've debriefed and brainwashed her!"

"Is that all you want to do with her, mmm?"

"Just open the door!"

"All right. Lower the drawbridge!" Lendel demanded of the other armored elves who quickly obeyed.

As Aragon walked through with his captive in tow the soldiers there gasped, astounded at the sight of the winged woman.

"Where did you find such a prize?"

"Never you mind. I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me unless absolutely necessary," the elf ordered.

"Yes, Lord Aragon! But I should tell you that your father insists you show up for dinner at the main table two hours from now!" Lendel said.

"All right, Lendel. I'll be there," Aragon said as he proceeded to carry Ranma to his quarters.

As soon as they were alone in his room which had a soft, red carpet on the floor and a nice bed against one side of the wall with beautiful forest landscape paintings and a table with a pitcher of water on it, Aragon snapped his fingers.

"Whoa!" Ranma gasped as the net seemed to come off of her until it came apart and attached itself to her wrists and ankles with her arms held up while shifting her legs apart. Then the net stuck Ranma to the wall, attaching the winged warrior to it.

"You oughtta be comfortable since you're so limber. Hmm," Aragon said as he regarded the attractive captive in a compromised position.

Ranma's features were somewhat unknown to Aragon but universally appealing. The elf found it strange that the five feet six inch, 125 pound girl only wore red wristbands, boots, form fitting bikini bottom pants, and a thick silk cloth that went from the center of her waistline upwards around her neck and down again at the same point, leaving her back and much of the midriff of her large, well-rounded breasts that stood at attention along with much of her abdominal muscles exposed. Her bright red hair flowed over her lithe yet muscular shoulders, cascading a few inches past her shoulders.

As his fingers caressed and explored her, Aragon found Ranma's skin was unblemished and milky-smooth, velvet soft to the touch. However, applying a little more pressure revealed a muscle tone which was rock hard to the point that blows from the average person would hurt the striker more than the target. Thus she had a body resistant to damage and strength enough to allow the full-sized, red feathered wings coming out of her shoulder blades to easily take her aloft along with passengers.

"Hehehehe! Hahahahaha! That tickles! Stop that!" Ranma protested, shifting her body to the left and right as her skin pinked and her face reddened.

After taking another look, it was obvious this girl was not only a strong flyer, but strong all together with the ability to carry much more than her own weight.

"You enjoying yourself?" the blushing Ranma asked with more than a little bit of consternation over being so thoroughly examined.

"Um. I was just wondering how you managed to fly so easily. That's all," Aragon said with sweat flowing from his brow and his mouth watering.

"Yeah, sure you are. You act as if you've never seen an unbearably beautiful girl with a great set of wings before in your entire life."

Aragon paused for a moment. "I've seen good looking elven women before, but you're better than most and not as attractive as some," Aragon answered without taking his eyes off the bosom that seemed to have a rhythm of its own as Ranma breathed in and out.

When he took hold of her hips and thighs he noticed the area width was less than her bust line yet her round ass still stood at attention and seemed to be made out of steel like the rest of her.

"Hahahahaah! Stop that! Hehehehehehe!" Ranma giggled and fought against her restraints as Aragon touched and felt her up.

"Girls like you shouldn't go around scantily clad if you're so ticklish," Aragon said as his hands continued to explore her, reaching upwards from her ribs inside her silk top."

"Oh, you… Not that spot! Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Mercy!" Ranma begged as her flesh turned pink and tears streaming out of her eyes.

"You're awfully daring and outgoing in your attitude with the way you're dressed. Despite being so sensitive, you're devoid of any kind of fear or embarrassment," Aragon said, being astounded at the way Ranma managed to stay in her silk top despite her rapid movements.

"I'm a free spirit with a love of life! But I can't help being what I am! Does that give you a right to put your hands all over me?!"

Aragon stopped as the panting girl gasped for air. Then he regarded her ice blue eyes and perfectly sculptured face.

"In addition to all this, I can feel the warmth of your body that's totally acclimated for flight at high, cold altitudes. You're so resilient that only the strongest opponents could seriously injure you. You're only real weakness is the fact that you're so ticklish."

"Whew! You done feeling me up?"

"Yes, I am for now. But why do you feel the need to go after the Golden Apples?" Aragon asked, staring at her burgeoning midriff as Ranma gasped for air.

"My eyes are up here. Anyway, some friends of mine sent me here to find those apples. What is that to you?" Ranma answered.

"Oh, I see. Your friends sent you on a suicide mission while they're a safe distance from that dangerous place. Nice friends you have there, Ranma."

"Listen, bub. What I will or will not do is my business. Now let me out of here so I can go about that business."

"Forget it, Ranma. Someone with your skills could be very useful to me. You're very capable even if you're little naïve."

"Naïve?! I've taken on a dragon before I got here!" Ranma yelled out.

"A dragon? Which dragon was that, little girl?"

"He said his name was Makadon!"

"Makadon?! There's no way you could have survived an encounter with that man eating dragon!" Aragon exclaimed.

"I did. But that's not the only thing I have going for me," Ranma said as she caught her breath and calmed herself.

"What's that?"

Then Aragon's eyes went wide as Ranma slipped out of her bonds

"What the…"

The elf couldn't finish his statement when he suddenly realized there was a knee in his crotch. And before he could realize the pain of the situation, another fast moving knee smashed into his jaw as he lurched forward. As his head rocked back, a closed fist broke his jaw, knocking the elf backwards and off of his feet into a world of unconsciousness.

"Ooooh!" Aragon moaned as he went crashing to the ground.

"And that's that. Bye, Aragon. May we never meet again." After clapping her hands free of dust, Ranma turned around and traipsed out the door.

" _All I need to do is get to the roof unseen. Once I'm there I can fly off to my destination,"_ Ranma thought as she skulked through the castle.

" _Time for the umisen. It's kind of hard to do it with these wings, but I need to get to the roof without being seen or detected. It's a good thing Ranma paid more attention to Daddy's secret techniques more than he let on,"_ the girl thought as she sensed someone coming from the opposite direction.

The elf who passed right by Ranma who stood in the shadows was a serving girl who carried a tray of food in her hands.

" _All right. My umisen isn't on par with my new father, but it will have to do. Now how do I get to the roof?"_

Ranma quietly crept through the castle until she noticed a stairway that led upwards _. "This must be it!"_

Ranma quickly ran up the stairs as quietly as she could until the door began to open. The she leaped up to the roof turning on her neophyte umisen.

"Did you hear about that winged redhead Lord Aragon captured?"

"Yeah, I heard about her, saw her too. The rack on that one!"

"You said it, Vidar!"

After the two soldiers walked down the stairs, Ranma quit clinging to the top of the roof and jumped down. Then she opened the door, happily breathing in the fresh air before she walked on top of the roof.

"Who goes there!" a guard called out.

"It's that winged woman! She's free!"

"Stop her!"

Ranma hastily leaped into the air and flew off, dodging the arrows of the guardsmen who spotted her.

"Yeow, that was close!" Ranma yelled as an arrow whizzed by the back of her head.

"Don't let her get away!" the lead guardsman ordered, prompting more archers to attempt take her down.

"Gotta go! Gotta go!" Ranma screamed as she sped up and engaged in several aerial loop de loop maneuvers, creating red trails of connected circles in her wake. Then she further increased her speed, flying off out of sight of her attackers.

"Did you get her?!"

"No, we missed her!"

"Lord Aragon will be furious!"

XXX

As she flew away from the castle, Ranma ran into someone. As soon as the clouds cleared, Ranma noticed someone hovering in the air in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Who are you?!" Ranma yelled, putting on the brakes so she didn't run into the young man before her.

"I'm Awesome Taro!"

"You mean Pantyhose Taro, don't you?" Ranma said with a giggle.

"What?!"

Pantyhose Taro was a tall and slender young man with hair shooting upwards. He wore light green Chinese wristbands, pants, shoes, and vest with a black tunic under it. The most standout piece of clothing he had was the pantyhose wrapped around his waist as if it was a belt. In addition to all this, Taro had a pair of artificial, jet black wings on his back, allowing him to stay aloft.

"I've heard all about you from the Joketsuzoku Amazons. Now what do you want, Pantyhose?"

Taro chaffed at Ranma's words but stayed calm. "What the heck are you doing here and who are you?!" the boy demanded.

"I'm Ranma. Where did you get those fake wings?"

"I paid good money for these. I also figured out a way to minimize my gravity and move my body in such a way as to lift myself upwards. The technique was hard and painful to learn, but once I mastered it, I was able to fly anywhere I wanted."

Taro had actually found the wings hidden in a cave hundreds of miles from the place of his birth while on a training mission and spent days learning how to use his acquired wings, but he didn't want Ranma or anyone else for that matter to know this.

"Oh, well, it's been nice talking to you, but I've got to…"

"You're not going anywhere until I know why you're here. Are you some kind of amazon? And where did you get those wings?"

"I'm not an amazon, but I'm friendly with them. I fell into Jusenkyo when I got my wings. Now get out of the…"

"Why are you here? Oh, I get it. You're on a mission for the amazons. I've actually seen too many of them die or get captured in this world."

"Yes, I'm on a mission, but why are you here? Don't you know the way back?" Ranma asked, regarding the boy with a tilt of her head and sideward glance.

"Shut up! I can leave this place whenever I want! I don't need you!"

"All right then. That being the case, I'll simply take my leave now." However, as Ranma attempted to fly around the boy she found him blocking her path.

"You still haven't told me what your mission is."

"If you must know, I'm looking for the Golden Apples. You happy now?"

"Golden Apples?! Those old biddies sent you on a suicide mission! You're better off going back home right now!"

"I'm not afraid of what will happen when I confront whatever is in between those apples and me. Now let me take my leave!"

"No!" Taro yelled back.

"Don't stand in the path of Ranma today. I'll make you move, bitch! Get out the way!" the aviatrix said, motioning with her thumb.

Taro growled for a few seconds, shaking his head and closing his eyes. However, when he opened his eyes, he found that Ranma was gone!

"That bitch! Where did she go?!"

XXX

As soon as Ranma had gotten far enough away, she touched down near a spring and set up camp. It was easy for her to grab trout from a nearby stream and use the survival gear she had in her subspace pocket to cook the fish along with spices she had brought with her. She had also found fruit and vegetables during her journey thus she sat down and relaxed to a nice meal.

" _Good thing there's enough freshwater for me to drink around here. After I've had my meal and rested I'll make my way to that forest where those golden apples are. I've spent way too much time here as it is,"_ Ranma thought as she observed her surroundings.

As soon as she was done eating, she took out a map and studied it thoroughly, making sure she had memorized everything correctly.

" _Gee, I must smell pretty bad. It must be awfully hard to stay clean in this universe. It's not as if Ranma and his father cared too much about that anyway. At any rate, my water has been replenished so I can take a bath right now,"_ Ranma thought as the coast was clear.

After making her swimsuit-like clothes disappear with a snap of her fingers, Ranma walked into the spring, resistant to the coldness of the water that caressed her body.

"Aaaaah!" Ranma gasped as she rocked her head back and took in a lot of air. Then she lowered herself under the surface of the water. Upon cleaning herself up, Ranma felt refreshed. And a few minutes later, the girl splashed upwards flying into the air a few inches above the surface of the water, spinning herself around at super speed and using her ki to create an aura of heat around herself until she was practically dry.

"Oooh, that felt good!"

"So there you are!"

Ranma turned around to see someone standing at the edge of the spring. "Pantyhose Taro, have you been following me?!"

"Call me Taro."

"Did you get that old guy who first bathed you to change your name already?! And what do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like this? What are you trying to do, take a peek?" the rankled girl said, using her prehensile wings to wrap around herself.

"Don't flatter yourself, little girl."

"Little girl?!"

"Anyway, I've seen better. And for your information, I haven't been able to find that old coot. It's like he's vanished off the face of the earth," Taro said with his arms folded on his chest as he leaned against a nearby tree without blinking as he regarded her.

"What do you want?" Ranma said as she snapped her fingers, making her usual attire reappear.

"I heard splashing and decided to see what all the noise was. My, you're such a loud bather."

"Whatever, Taro? Why are you still here?"

"I have nothing else better to do. Besides, even if you're not the best looking girl I've seen, you're not half bad."

"Is this your way of trying to charm me out of my clothes? Your people skills need a lot of work, Taro," Ranma said as she made her way towards her equipment and started breaking camp.

"You wish. I've already seen you naked, so there's no need for me to kiss up to the likes of you," Taro said, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Fine. Well, it's time for me to go." Then the fiery redhead took off.

"Wait! Aren't you going back?!" Taro called out as he followed after her.

"No, not yet. I still have my mission for the amazons. Goodbye, Taro! I'm sure you can find your way back," Ranma answered as she sped up out of there!

"Wait! Come back!" Taro sulked as he watched Ranma go.

" _Why is that bitch so determined to find a bunch of apples? I better chase after her. I still don't know how to get back."_

XXX

At midnight Genma looked around from his cell. His two guards were leaning against the walls of the hut he was in, bored out of their minds.

" _It's dark. Now's the time to make good my escape."_ Genma concentrated, making himself invisible via his umisen. Then he concentrated further and teleported himself out of his cell a few feet from the guards who continued to stare out into space.

" _Time for me to get out of here,"_ Genma thought as he stealthily crept away into the darkness of the night.

XXX

" _I thought I'd never get away from that windbag! Ah, here's where I need to be!"_

By the time Ranma arrived a few miles from the forest where the Golden Apples awaited for her, it was a dark, scary night. The hoots of owls and the cry of wolves howling at the moon set a chilly tone. Despite all this, moonlight shone so brightly it was easy for Ranma to find her goal.

"There they are!" she announced upon her telescopic eyes finding the apple tree she sought, prompting the girl to increase her flying speed.

As she passed over several mountains, Ranma looked down and saw several forests different from the one that had the apples in it.

" _These places are interesting. Before I return I'll take a look at some of these forests. Those Golden Apples aren't the only thing I'd like to bring back with me."_

After a few more minutes of high speed flying, Ranma arrived at her destination.

"There it is!" Ranma looked downwards after looking at the map. Upon putting away the document, she sped off flying through shock white clouds.

Ranma swooped downward, passing through a flock of birds that cawed at her as she deftly maneuvered through without running into any of them.

"Get out the way!"

Then the titanic trees in the forest for which Ranma was searching came into closer view, the large trees practically flying into her as Ranma got nearer to them.

In seconds, Ranma touched down in front of a 100 foot tree that had golden apples the size of grapefruits hanging from it.

" _Wow! No wonder the amazons wanted these apples so badly!"_

After she had flown around the forest, gathering the prized apples and some of the other things Cologne had wanted her to get, Ranma stopped to admire the sounds and smells of this part of the forest, breathing in the pristine air.

"What was that?" Ranma gasped as she sensed something amiss.

Then hovering girl paused as she heard and felt loud thumping noises that shook the ground that was several feet under her. After that she noticed large shadows blocking the sunlight from several directions, practically surrounding her.

"Time for me to get out of here!"

" **Who dares enter the forest of the giants?!"** a loud voice bellowed.

"Gotta go!" Ranma screamed as she closed her filled backpack and took off running, flying through the plumage of the giant trees in the area.

" **Come back here!"** another loud voice bellowed out. The thumping got closer from several directions despite Ranma's increased speed.

"Uh, oh!"

" **You think you can come into our forest, little girl?! When I get my hands on you, I'll cook your young, ripe hide!"**

Ranma didn't look back as the giants got closer and closer. Then she noticed a one hundred foot giant smashing through the foliage of several oak trees only a few dozen yards in front of her.

"Uh, oh."

Large feet came running towards Ranma as bulging eyes glared at her while sharp teeth snapped at her. Then the well-muscled giant's proportionally large forearms and hands reached out for the aviatrix with such unforeseen speed Ranma barely backpedaled out of the way.

" _Whew! This guy's hideous and fast! I'm going to have to shoot straight upwards. There's no other way out of this. I can sense the others coming right for me!"_ Ranma thought as she outmaneuvered her recent pursuer whose huge fist struck a nearby oak, making the upwardly mobile Ranma feel the vibration as the giant roared like a king sized lion.

" _The higher I go, the more branches there seem to be. How long is this going to take?"_ Ranma strategized as she made her way through the leaves of the extra-large tree branches.

"Wow! I've made it! I'm home free!" Ranma thought happily as she saw an opening through which sunlight shone.

As Ranma finally passed through the top of the highest tree she saw the bright blue sky. Then she felt a large hand take hold of her.

"Yeow! Let me go!"

" **Ha ha ha ha! You're mine now, little bird!"** the 200 foot giant announced as he held Ranma, wings and all in his closed fist!

"This guy's strong!" Ranma speculated as she struggled in vain to get free.

Ranma looked upon the titan in shock and awe as his sharp teeth came too close for her comfort. The brute's skin was shock white while his hair and beard were a greenish black color. In addition to that, he had a muscular, broad shouldered build that showed much strength.

" **Now I shall take you back to my home and see what makes you tick."**

" _Why is this giant wearing overalls? This guy has no fashion sense at all. But enough about that. I need to figure out how to get out of this predicament."_

XXX

" _Now I wonder where Ranma went off to,"_ Genma thought as he went over the recent events of the abruptly ended training trip.

The sun shone hot and brightly as the hefty martial artist walked on the bright green grass dozens of miles away the Jusenkyo amazons. Despite his events, Genma had failed to find his wayward child after having searched several forests and rivers. He had even climbed several mountains, using a pair of binoculars he had pilfered from the amazons in order to find Ranma but hadn't.

" _It's pointless trying to find Ranma now. I'll simply have to return to Japan without her."_ "Oh, why did that worthless child have to turn into a witless female? Oh, the humanity!" Genma cried out to the heavens, raising his fist to the skies.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm searching for a way out of here. Can you point me in the right direction?" a muscular young man with a bandana on his head, wearing only pants and boots asked politely.

"What?! Listen, nature boy. I'm on my way back to Japan. Or you can keep going to wherever you're going!"

"Oh, well." Ryoga paused for a moment.

"What?"

"Maybe I should have gone with that girl who traded places with Ranma. As it is, I have no idea where I'm at. I shouldn't have held a grudge against someone I'm never going to see again."

"What did you say? Did you see a girl with bright red wings?" Genma asked with his eyes widened.

"Yes, I think she went that way," Ryoga said, actually pointing in the wrong direction.

"Oh!"

Ryoga watched Genma take off. Then he turned around. "Or was it the other way?"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you like reading this fanfic, let me know in a review. You can also click the favorite or alert button on the upper right side.


	4. What Price Victory

Winged Ranma-Chan

 _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Four

As the king sized giant stomped his way through the beautifully green grassed landscape with Ranma in tow along with a few other smaller giants following him, the winged wonder strategized her situation, meditating inwardly with her eyes closed.

" _Hmm. Where is this guy taking me? It's fortunate Berry set up another portal out of this dimension but I don't want to get too far away from it."_

As the giant carried her along, the exhaustive events of the day had taken took their toll, causing her to slip into unconsciousness.

"She'll be nice and tasty, won't she?" one of the following giants whispered to one of the others.

"Yeah, assuming any of us get a share," the other responded.

"Quite, you two. We're almost home," a taller giant with a large beaked nose and large, gangly limbs with big hands admonished as he craned his head down from behind in between them, his huge, bulging eyes darting back and forth from one to the other.

"Ulp."

From several miles away with the help of binoculars, Pantyhose Taro watched the events as they were taking place.

" _I knew that birdbrained bitch would get herself captured! How am I going to get back when I don't know how she got here?"_

Then Taro noticed a bare-chested muscular young man wearing only pants, boots, and a black polka-dotted bandana on his head making his way towards the king sized castle the giants were headed for from the opposite direction.

" _Hmm. That's the guy who never knows where the heck he's going. If he actually runs into those giants, things might actually go in my favor."_

"Everything is so big around here," Ryoga said as he noticed how tall the blades of grass were around him. Even a couple of flowers were bigger than him. Then he looked up and saw the huge castle, the stones of which were long enough for him to lay down on them.

"Something tells me I'm not in Kansai anymore."

XXX

Upon opening her eyes, Ranma found herself inside a golden cage, surrounded by several giants most of whom were either a little taller or a lot smaller than one hundred feet.

The cage seemed much like a birdcage being several miles above the ground. At least that's how it seemed to Ranma who had to calm herself down when she noticed the large oven from which she was able to feel the heat. There were also large tables where some of the giants kneaded dough from flour that had such a strong aroma that the caged bird girl was able to smell it from her high vantage point.

" _What are they planning on doing, turning me into focaccia bread? Or maybe they'll turn me into something like Chicken Kiev. Anyway as soon as I see an opportunity, I'll make good my escape,"_ Ranma planned as she became more aware of her environment.

"So sleeping beauty awakes," a particular ugly giant with a buzzard-looking nose and dark eyes boring into her said.

"Whew, take it easy on the garlic, alligator breath!"

Her captor's eyes widened in surprise as his eyes got closer. "Little strumpet! How dare you make demands?!"

"I'll demand anything I want!" Ranma snapped back.

"You better watch yourself lest I take you out of that cage and tear your wings off!"

"Well, what's stopping you, buzzard-nose?!"

"I'll…"

At that moment, the giant reached for the door to the cage and opened it. However, before he could put his hand in there, Ranma came shooting out at an uncanny speed, deftly evading a long, sharp grasping hand that was even bigger than she was.

"She's out! Get her!"

"We can't catch her. She's too fast!" another giant called out as he leaped into the air, grasping air as Ranma flew through his fingers, his eyes turning towards her after she had banked downwards, whizzing right past his head with such speed he actually heard her.

XXX

"Where am I now?" Ryoga asked no one in particular as he regarded his environment which seemed to be a whole lot bigger than it should have been. Chairs and tables towered over him as he made his way through the room that seemed like the Grand Canyon.

Then he walked towards a dark corner where upon closer inspection a young buxom girl with long lavender/purple hair became evident.

The girl noticed him as well, regarding him happily not just for his inherent attractiveness but for the fact that she hadn't seen a normal sized person in several days.

"Hello," the girl called out in Chinese after being spotted.

"Hello?" Ryoga answered in kind.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?!"

"I'm Ryoga, but I don't know how I got in here. Where is this place? And who are you?"

"My name is Shampoo of the amazons, and I was on a quest to find golden apples and other things when I had to flee in here to avoid getting captured."

Then loud, giant footsteps made themselves evident. "Quick, get over here and hide before one of them sees you!" the girl called out, making come hither motions with her hands that Ryoga obeyed. And none too soon as two giants walked into the room.

"So what do you think of that new bird we captured earlier, Nobs?" a hefty fifty foot giant said to the other giant a little taller than himself.

"Can't say Jocko, but have you noticed that there has been food missing?"

"You've noticed that too? I thought I was imagining things."

"It's not imagining if we both know about it. Do you think that red winged lady has friends?"

"She just might."

As the giants kept on talking, Shampoo drew Ryoga further into a dark crack in the wall.

"You know anything about that winged girl?"

"That might just be Ranma. I hope she's all right," Ryoga answered.

"Do you know any way out of here and back home? It's a matter of time before we get caught," the buxom girl said with halted breath.

"I don't really know my way around. Our best bet is to free Ranma assuming she hasn't been eaten already."

"Why do you say that?" the warrior woman said upon getting a closer inspection of the obvious strength of her newest ally with a smile.

"What?"

"I haven't seen another person in a while so I'm happy to see such a strong, young man," the girl said, ogling him.

"Oh."

"How can this Ranma help us escape?"

"She can actually fly. She's even strong enough to carry the both of us, if she has to. And as it is, I have no idea how to get back."

"All right. Let's go through the walls and see if we can find this person."

XXX

The buzzard-nosed giant glared at Ranma, gnashing his teeth at her. He had gotten so close to her, the eagle-eyed aviatrix was able to see his sharpened teeth and look down his throat and gullet. His large eyes bored into her with an intimidating presence that would have frightened most people into frozen despair much like a deer in the headlights, well most people besides Ranma.

"Are you trying to frighten me or bore me?" Ranma asked with her arms folded on her chest, floating in midair looking down on her former captor.

"What?! How dare you?!" the giant screamed with his eyes bulging and his nostrils flaring. Then he grabbed the cage, tore it away from its holding, and threw it upwards in the winged girl's direction prompting her to evade the gilded object by flying higher to her left.

"Missed me! Blah!" Ranma called out sticking her tongue at her captor as the empty cage smashed into the ceiling. Then it came crashing down hitting another giant on the head.

"You shouldn't have opened that door, Nobs. Wait til the boss hears about this!" a smaller giant announced as he failed in an attempt to slice the winged lass in half with a meat cleaver he had thrown at her while another failed to take hold of their swift moving captive by leaping upwards.

"Shut up, Crump!" the beak nosed giant said, pounding the top of the smaller giant's head with his closed hand.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"Shut up and help me! That goes for all of you!"

"I'm just too fast for you people!" Ranma called out as she flew in a rolling zig zag pattern, confounding her former captors.

"Get her!"

"She's too fast!"

"Quit bellyaching and catch her!" the tallest giant demanded.

As the other giants attempted to grasp her, Ranma continued to fly through the kitchen like a fly buzzing around until she dived towards the giants, screaming at the top of her lungs as she blasted them with ki blasts that had managed to sting them at least.

"Yeow!" one of them screamed as they dove for cover.

"She's a little girl, you cowards! Get her, the lead giant demanded as he attempted to take hold of the high flying aviatrix.

"No, you don't!" Ranma said as she followed up her dive with an extreme upward climb accompanied by a burst of speed. She was close enough to the ceiling to touch when another giant opened the door, allowing her to fly through, making her escape.

"What's going on in here?! And what's taking so long?!"

"Close that door!"

Before the one who had walked in knew what was happening, a red blur shot through the opening. Then Ranma was gone.

"Hey! Come back!"

"Sorry, big guy. It's time for me to scram. See yaaaa!" Ranma called out as her departing form got further and further away.

"I'm going to get in big trouble for this."

"I told ya. I told ya!"

"Shut up!" the buzzard looking giant announced smashing the top of the smaller giant's head with a flat bottom pan.

"Ow!"

XXX

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Shampoo said as the two of them walked away from the castle.

"I'm not too sure, but we've made it out of there, haven't we?" Ryoga said while looking over his shoulders at the amazon.

"The whole time I've been there I haven't been able to get out of there. I was trapped. Yet you were able to get out of there with relative ease."

"Yeah. It was easy for me to get into that place too. That's the kind of person I am," Ryoga answered, looking up.

Then the two of them noticed a boy their size flying towards them.

"Hey, you guys! Where's Ranma?!"

"Pantyhose Taro? You got yourself lost here haven't you?" Shampoo said with unconcealed contempt.

Along with most of the amazons, Shampoo knew exactly who Pantyhose Taro was and why he had the name he had.

"I hate that name!"

"What do you need Ranma for anyway?" Ryoga asked as the fake winged warrior touched down a couple of feet from them.

"Never mind that!"

"Ranma knows how to get back. That's probably why Pantyhose wants her so badly," Shampoo commented dourly.

"Shut up!"

"Take it easy, Pantyhose. We'll get back with or without Ranma."

"That's true. Ryoga has a good knack for finding his way out of trouble," Shampoo said with a smile in the lost boy's direction.

"Thanks. I don't know where Ranma is right now, but we better get going."

"So the gang's all here!" Ranma announced as she flew near them.

"Ranma! What happened to you?!"

"It's a long story, Ryoga, but I got what I wanted so let's get back."

"It's about time!"

"What's your problem, Taro? No one stopped you from leaving when you wanted to," Ranma said with a sneer.

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

"Then leave!" Ranma demanded.

At that point loud thumping was heard, prompting the group to turn towards the sound. Then they noticed several giants making their way towards them!

"We need to get out of here! I hope you know a way back, Ranma!" Shampoo stated.

"I know a way back," the redhead answered.

"We're miles away from the portal that will get us back into our own dimension. This is all your fault, Ranma!" Taro said.

"Nobody invited you here, Taro, so shut up!"

"Whaat?! How dare you…"

"Anyway, there's another portal that Elder Berry set up for me just in case there were any difficulties," Ranma explained.

"Elder Berry? She really wanted those apples. There's no way I'll ever listen to her again, elder or not," Shampoo interjected.

"You can actually find and use this portal, Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

"That's right. Coming from another dimension myself, it's not too hard for me to spot and make use them. But we need to move quickly. This portal will get smaller and smaller as time goes on. Thus we'll need to get moving now before…" Ranma explained.

"How would a bimbo like you know something like that?!" Taro interrupted.

"That's cuz I'm way smarter than you, Pantyhose! Anyway, we need to get going."

Then Ranma turned towards the buxom amazon. "Are you Shampoo?"

"Yes, it's me. How did you know?"

"Cologne wanted me to find you while getting the golden apples and the other things Elder Berry wanted me to get."

"Did you get those apples?"

"Yes, I got them. Now we better get out of here before those giants catch up to us."

"That's right, Ranma. Can you carry all of us?" Ryoga asked.

"Pantyhose can fly with those makeshift wings of his. But I can carry you and Ryoga," Ranma said with a smile at his naked upper body.

"Uh, yeah. All right," the lost boy said with a little bit of blushing.

"Don't worry, Ryoga. I won't take liberties with you while carrying you. But you are so hunky."

"Um, all right."

" _I don't believe this! Ranma actually has eyes for that muscle headed buffoon! Why would she want this guy when she could have someone like me? Bah, no matter. I'll just have to think of some way to get Ryoga out of the picture for good. Then Ranma will be mine, mine, mine!"_ Taro thought as he regarded the scantily clad, object his desire.

"All right, Ranma, your ideas are sound, so I'll take hold of Ryoga and carry him while you do the same for Shampoo."

Ranma turned around and regarded Taro shrewdly for a moment. "I'm actually a lot stronger than I look, Taro. So it would be better if I carry Ryoga while you carry Shampoo."

"I'm really strong, Ranma. It's best I carry Ryoga. Besides, the last thing I need is for Shampoo to think I'm touching her inappropriately," Taro said with a smile.

"Can those wings of yours keep up with me?" Ranma asked.

"I can keep up. Let's go. Those giants are gaining. They'll be on top of us any moment now," Taro said as he took hold of Ryoga.

"All right." Ranma then took hold of Shampoo and took off with Taro close behind her.

"There they are! Get them!" the leader of the giants bellowed out as the two avian warriors sped away with their passengers.

As the ground shaking footfalls got closer and closer, the anxious flyers increased their speed, widening the gap between them and their pursuers.

"Where's this portal you were talking about?!" Taro demanded harshly.

"Right here. Hold on to me for a second, Shampoo. I need my hands free," Ranma stated as she moved both of her hands in circling motions at such a speed that wind shot from them. Then a small hole appeared along with a bright light.

"That's it. Now we can fly right through! Follow me!"

Both Shampoo and Ryoga held on to their prospective carriers until Taro waited for a moment. _"Now's the time for me to ditch this guy."_

"What are you waiting for? Ranma's just passed through," Ryoga said.

"Oh, yeah. About that." Taro spun around his surprised passenger and tossed him in the direction of their giant pursuers.

"Whaaaat?!" Ryoga screamed.

Taro had tossed the lost boy with so much force that he almost went flying into the mouth of one of the pursuing titans.

"So long, sucker!" Taro called out as he flew through the portal.

"What took you? I was only able to keep the portal open for a few seconds." Then Ranma grimaced when she didn't see Ryoga.

"Where's Ryoga? I thought you said you could handle his weight."

"Well, one of the giants caught up to us and…"

"You lie! You threw Ryoga at those giants. They were too far away. I knew you couldn't be trusted. Your name has made you…"

"Shut up, Shampoo!" Then Taro turned towards Ranma and placed his hands on her milky white shoulders as he gazed upon her.

"You don't need that guy anyway, Ranma. I'm way better than him in every way. Besides, he would have gotten himself lost and held us…"

!POW!

"Ungh!" Ranma nailed the aviator, sending up high into the air. Then Taro went crashing to the ground upon being struck with an uppercut.

"You abandoned Ryoga to the tender care of those man-eating giants?! How could you?" Ranma said with tears in her eyes.

"Can we go back to retrieve Ryoga?" Shampoo asked.

"Not through here. Elder Berry set up this portal for me to escape that dimension. It's a onetime use. If you look to your right, you'll notice we're near…"

"Shampoo!" Cologne called out as she hopped towards her progeny with Elder Berry and a few other amazons behind them.

"Did you get those things I wanted you to get, Ranma?" Berry asked with an anticipating smile on her face.

"Yes, Elder Berry. Here they are." Ranma morosely pulled a huge bag out of her subspace pocket and handed it the happy amazon.

"Yes! This is actually what we needed!" Berry exclaimed, sniffing the contents and holding the bag as if it was a lost lover.

"I don't believe it. This outsider male actually came through," another amazon said.

"I'm a female!" Ranma shouted out.

"Indeed! Not only has Ranma brought the golden apples to us, she has brought back Shampoo, the greatest warrior of her generation. This has been a great day for us, but why are you so down, Ranma? You've secured the freedom of yourself and that of your father." Cologne said.

"This impertinent male here insisted on carrying Ranma's airen. And when the time was right, he dropped him, abandoning him in that other dimension," Shampoo explained as she regarded unconscious form of Taro that lay on the ground.

"I see," Cologne said.

"Isn't that Pantyhose Taro the one who got named by that pervert, Happosai?!" another Amazon elder said as she pogoed towards him.

"That's right, Elder Lotion. And nobody knows where Happosai is right now. None of us can even sense his ki anywhere," Cologne said.

"That dirty old man is probably dead which is for the best. But for the time being, we can celebrate the golden apples!" Berry announced.

"Oooh," Pantyhose moaned as he came to.

"Look who decided to join the living," Ranma said with her arms folded on her chest, glaring at the boy.

"Listen, babe. I had my reasons for doing what I did. And I refuse to answer to anyone for what happened," Taro said.

"If you didn't want to carry Ryoga, you should have said so!" Ranma screamed at him.

"Why would you want a schmuck like him when I'm here? I'm way more of a man than that loser! I can even relate to you better since I have wings!"

"Taro, you should have stayed on the ground!" Ranma shouted as she cracked her knuckles, making the sound of machine gunfire.

"You shouldn't have done that, Pantyhose. Ryoga was a good man," Shampoo said as she and a few other amazons surrounded the winged boy.

"Well, since I'm no longer wanted around here, it's time for me to go," Taro said as he reached inside his tunic.

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" an amazon said with a look of menace.

"This."

Upon pressing a button on his person, Taro vanished in a flash of light. "This isn't over, Ranma! I'll be baaaaaack!"

"May I never see that jerk again!" Ranma stammered.

"Well, despite traipsing around as an inferior gender, you've managed to bring these old crones what they wanted, Ranma."

The redhead whipped her hair around at blinding speed and regarded a hefty man who had appeared out of thin air, "Daddy!?"

"Yes, it's me. Now that you've done what these women wanted, it's time for us to get back to Japan."

"I don't know, Daddy. I'm going to hang around here and search for Ryoga. He's awfully tough and might have survived…"

"What?! You don't need that guy. Besides, there's some people we need to see first," Genma stated with his hands folded on his chest.

"Really? Aren't you upset with me since I'm not really your son anymore?"

Genma shook violently upon hearing this. After shaking head, he took a deep breath. "Listen, Ranma. I don't know what happened to you in that spring. But you're not a girl; you're a boy. I've raised you to be a man among men, and that's what you'll be!"

"Daddy, I am what I am. Haven't I told you? I'm not the Ranma you knew. Those springs didn't just change my body they allowed me and your Ranma to change places. The Ranma of your universe has finally gotten to see his mother. He'll also get to know a loving father instead of a thieving liar who engaged him to multiple fiancées. You've even put him through that ridiculous neko ken! Sheesh! If it's all the same to you, I'll just hang around…"

"Silence, Ranma! How dare you talk to your father that way?! What I did was for the art! Now we're leaving for Japan!"

"All right, Daddy. I don't really feel like arguing about it."

"Wait, Ranma. I'll come with you."

"Shampoo?"

"I'd like to see the rest of the world," the purple haired amazon said.

"That's a good idea, Shampoo. However, I'd like to train you a little more before you join Ranma. You'll still a little rough around the edges," Cologne said, giving Genma a sharp look.

"That's nice. Well, Ranma. It's time for us to get going," Genma said as he took hold of his daughter by one of her wings.

"Take it easy, Daddy. I'm coming." _"As soon as Daddy goes to sleep, I'll search for Ryoga. There's no way I'm giving that guy up!"_

XXX

"Whaaaat?!" Ryoga screamed as he went flying into the mouth of one of the pursuing giants whose mouth opened wide.

However, before the hungry giant could take a bite out of Ryoga, the lost boy executed a somersault kick, striking the creature in the jaw while avoiding the chomping teeth. Thus Ryoga knocked him into the other giants causing them to go crashing down like bowling pins. Then he ricocheted himself off of the falling giant, jumping towards the vanishing portal.

"Oof! Get off me you idiots!" the larger-than-life giant bellowed as he struggled to get to his feet against the mass of flesh in which he found himself entangled.

"Where is he?! Find them, you fools!"

As the giants searched the grounds for the lost boy, Ryoga made his way through the portal. However, when he looked around he realized Ranma and the others were nowhere to be seen.

" _Looks like I'm lost again. Am I even on the planet Earth?"_

Ryoga landed on the ground with a thud. Then he looked around and saw nothing but sand and sun, feeling a great deal of heat.

" _Whew! I need some water, but it's quite obvious I'm in the Sahara Desert. If I keep walking I'll find my way back to civilization."_

Ryoga's summation of his predicament seemed sound as he walked along the burning sands until a titanic worm-like creature came bursting out of the ground just a few feet in front of him.

"I must have been mistaken."

The giant worm looked down on Ryoga from its one hundred foot body. Then with uncanny speed it lunged downward towards him!

"Yeow!" Ryoga called out as he quickly leaped out of the way of the worm's sharp teeth.

"Where have I gotten to now?"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Winged Ranma-Chan. Be here next time when we find out how Ryoga deals with his situation. Will he ever see Ranma again?


	5. Meeting the Tendos

Winged Ranma-Chan

 _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Five

With all his might, Ryoga leaped up and out of the way of the giant worm that bored into the ground he had occupied less than a second ago.

Upon executing an acrobatic back flip that allowed him to land on his feet, the lost boy took stock of his situation until he heard more rumbling under his feet.

"Gotta move!"

Upon hearing the resounding of the ground under his feet, Ryoga leaped once again, noticing the hideous worm creature which came bursting out of the where he was just a moment ago. Then he heard more rumbling.

"Roaarggh!"

"Another one!" Ryoga gasped as the two gaping maws dripping with acidic saliva glared from either side of him.

"Yeow!" the lost boy exclaimed as they surrounded him. Then Ryoga made a break for it, leaping for all his worth, Ryoga quickly passed by his pursuers. However, the creatures eventually bridged the gap between them and their prey.

Then the lost boy slowed down, allowing the giant worms to catch up to him, being on either side of him. And as Ryoga kept his slower pace, each of the giant creatures attacked! Upon both creatures' gaping mouths shooting towards him, Ryoga shot forward several yards out of the way, thus the creatures slammed into each other. While the worms turned on each other Ryoga got away from them.

"Whew! Where am I now?"

XXX

While Ranma and her father made their way towards the east coast of China, Genma regarded his son-turned-daughter. Several times during the journey Genma had doused Ranma with hot boiling water after having found out that was a possible remedy for Jusenkyo curses, but that never worked. This upset the hefty, middle aged man who had become exhausted after working hard to nail the quick and agile Ranma with hot water. He had kept doing so to the point that Ranma decided to simply allow her father to douse her with the water, folding her arms on her chest as she simply regarded him, her form having not been changed.

" _What am I going to do about Ranma's sex change? There must be some way of making him a man again. My life of ease depends on it!"_

Then Genma got up from his thoughts, noticing that Ranma was gone.

"What the… Where did she go?!"

After thinking about it for a while something occurred to him.

"Oh, no. She couldn't have gone back there!"

XXX

" _All right, this is where Ryoga was last,"_ Ranma thought as she observed the grassy area.

FLASHBACK

"Can't you send me to where Ryoga is, Elder Berry, please?"

"I'm sorry, Ranma. There's nothing I can do. With all my skills I can't find him anywhere, but he's a strong young man. So he'll probably find his way back here if he survived what happened," the diminutive elder explained dourly.

"All right. But I'm not giving up." With that Berry watched the girl walk away.

" _Poor thing, to have her airen taken away from her in such a manner."_

FLASHBACK ENDED

After staring intensely, Ranma shot up into the air. Then she circled around at a hundred feet up in the sky, using every sense she had, finding nothing.

"What do you think you're doing, Ranma?!" a booming voice came from below.

"Daddyyyy!"

"I didn't raise you to go chasing after half-naked men, Ranma."

"I like handsome, half-naked men, Daddy!"

"Ranma!"

"Giggle!"

"We need to get back to Japan and soon!"

"What's so important that we need to get back to Japan so quickly? I thought we were on a training trip of some kind."

"The training trip is done. Now we need to get back. There're some people I want you to meet."

"What people?!"

"Never mind that now! We're going back to Japan and that's final!"

"I guess we can go back to Japan. With all the abilities, I have I can get a good job and support us. I can even go deep into the ocean and find lost treasure to set us up better," Ranma countered as she touched down in front of her father.

"Treasure?!" Genma said with his eyes widening.

"Yeah."

Ranma had found out after listening to some of the Amazon story tellers that in ancient history there were several ships that were filled with stolen treasure that went crashing to the bottom of the sea during violent storms and tsunamis.

"Oh. And where are these treasures located?"

"The ones I'm talking about exist between China and Japan, but there are others as well."

After getting a hold of himself, Genma spoke up. "How do you plan to get at this treasure without having to breathe?"

"I can go without breathing for a long time. I can fly through the water too. I've tested my abilities in these matters."

"Well, you might not be so worthless after all. When we get to the coast I'll have you get those treasures and bring them to me. But for the time being, let's go. And quit pining after that half-naked man! That's not how I raised you."

"What?! I like handsome, half-naked men, Daddy."

"Oh, what have I done to deserve this ungrateful child?! Who insists on acting like a girl instead of the man among men I raised him to be?!"

"I'm not a man, Daddy! I told you how I actually switched places with your Ranma. Now I see why he was so willing to switch."

"You're talking nonsense, Ranma, and I won't have it! Now we need to go!" Genma demanded, putting his foot down.

"Yeah, all right," Ranma moaned as her father grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her along.

As they made their way to Japan, the listless Ranma's eyes watered until she sobbed silently. Then she sang. "Been around the world and I, I, I. I can't find my baby. I don't know when, I don't know why. Why he's gone away. And I don't know where he can be, my baby."

"Silence, Ranma!"

"Been around the world!"

XXX

After traveling for a week or so, Ranma and Genma finally arrived at the coast of China. It would have taken them longer, but there were times when Ranma simply took hold of her father and flew towards their destination, going only as fast as Genma could handle.

"Now, Ranma, can you do something to hide your wings?" Genma said as Ranma touched down with her father in tow.

"Yeah, sure," the girl answered, folding her wings inside the red shirt she was wearing along with the green pants and black shoes she wore over her red bikini outfit and boots.

"Good."

Ranma's eyes widened when she saw Genma reach into a fold of his gi and take out a familiar looking golden apple.

"Daddy, where did you get that?"

"Silence, Ranma. I'm hungry and I need the nourishment."

"Did you steal one of the apples I brought to the amazons in order to secure your freedom?"

"Chomp! I didn't steal from them! You're the one who brought those apples to them, so I'm entitled to having what my child brought."

Ranma shrewdly regarded her father as he greedily finished the apple off. Then she noticed a change. A crop of hair began to grow on his head bursting out of the handkerchief he normally wore over it. In addition to that, Genma's large stomach began to flatten while youthful abdominal muscles began to appear. He even gained an inch of height as his shoulders broadened and his hips narrowed a little.

"Wow! I've never felt better in all my life!" Genma announced as he took off his unneeded glasses and placed them in his subspace pouch.

"Daddy, I hope you won't become sorry for eating that. We don't know the effects of the golden apples Elder Berry wanted…"

"Quite, Ranma! I've never been this strong and powerful. I have more virility too. If you keep on acting like a little girl, I'll look into getting married again and having son who will be a real man."

"Well, gee, Daddy, if you find me so repulsive why don't I leave right now? You don't need me anyway since you've turned into a younger stronger version of yourself," Ranma said as she made an about face and began to walk off.

"Hold it, Ranma!" Genma called out as he zipped past his daughter and stepped in front of her with so much speed and agility that he surprised them both.

"You've gotten quicker, Daddy. I guess you don't even need me after all. I'll drop you off at your friend's house and then I'll…"

"Nonsense, Ranma. I was just exaggerating. There's no need for all the drama," Genma responded.

" _I have to get my hands on that treasure before Ranma takes her leave of me. Then I'll see about getting a new wife. It's a pity Ranma's mother died the way she did, but life must go on."_

"Are you as strong as you look, Daddy?"

"Yes, I've always been strong. Why do you ask?"

"We're near where the undersea treasure is. There's no one else around so I can go under the water a few feet from us right now."

"Oh, yes. Go ahead, Ranma. But don't take too long."

Upon Genma's command, Ranma's wings came out. Then she shot up into the air. Then she splashed into the water, going deeper and deeper into the water.

A few minutes later, Ranma came bursting out of the water with a huge, brown wooden container in tow.

In seconds Genma was in front of Ranma who put the 3 foot by 6 foot treasure chest down.

Before Ranma could say a word, Genma used his youth increased strength to tear off the lock and open the chest up.

"Ooh!" All the gold, silver, and precious metals impressed the muscular martial artist, making him smile at the brightness of the treasure.

"You like that, Daddy?"

"Yes."

Genma had a look of ecstasy on his face as he breathed in audibly. Then he got his composure. Never in his entire lifetime had the youth invigorated martial artist seen so much sparkling diamonds and gold. He had been so enraptured by it all that he had unconsciously put his hands into the overflowing metals taking in the sea aroma gold, taking it all in.

"We'll need to hide this somewhere after we've taken as much of this as we can carry. Do you still remember how to use subspace?"

"Yes, Daddy. I remember."

"Good, Ranma. We'll both take as much as we can carry on our persons. Then we'll hide the rest. Scratch that. I'll hide the rest."

While he was talking, Genma looked up and noticed Ranma regarding him.

"What?"

"I can easily carry both you and the treasure chest back to Japan if you like. Then we can hide it somewhere close to us. Can you trust the people you want me to meet in Japan?"

"Um, it's not as if I don't trust my friend. It's just for the best that nobody knows about this except for us," Genma commented.

"Then where do you want me to land us in Japan?"

"Hmm. There's a good place where we can hole up for a day. Then we can visit my friend and his family."

XXX

In Japan:

"His letter's finally arrived!" Soun shouted for joy.

"What is it, dear?" a tall shapely woman with long, brown hair said as she sauntered into the room.

"I've finally got a letter from my friend, Genma! Isn't that wonderful, Hinako?"

The beautiful woman dressed in an apron that accentuated her figure regarded her husband for a moment. Then she responded. "Wasn't Genma the kind of person who lied and cheated in order to get his way? I had hoped you'd stopped speaking to him."

"Oh, no, Hinako. Genma simply left on a training trip with his son to make him the greatest martial artist of all time."

"He couldn't make him a great martial artist in his own home? Poor Nodoka would have hated for her child to be raised on the road like that."

"Well, heh heh."

"What happened to their home, Soun?"

"Genma sold it after his wife died in that traffic accident. Then he took Ranma out on the road," Soun answered.

"Where do they plan to live?"

"About that…"

Hinako's eyes widened when she realized the answer. "Oh, no you don't. There's no way I'm going to let that jerk live here!"

"Now, dear, Genma's a family friend. Besides, there's the pledge to merge the schools. As soon as Ranma marries one of our daughters, Ranma and our daughter can run the dojo," Soun explained.

"Oh, really? Have you even seen Ranma?"

"I've seen him a couple times as a child, but I'm sure Genma has done a good job with him."

Soun smiled nervously as his wife continued to glare at him. "You're going to place our family's wellbeing on the chance a thief and a liar like Genma would do right by raising his son?"

"We can talk about all the details later. Right now it's time to call our children."

"Kids! Come into the main living room!"

In a matter of moments, Akane and Kasumi arrived in the main room.

"Father, what is it? I have a huge college test tomorrow," Kasumi said as she entered the room. Kasumi had already finished her first year of college, thus she was on her second year.

"And I have a test for high school tomorrow," Akane countered.

At that point, Soun looked around, noticing that somebody was missing.

"Nabechan is out making some kind of business deal, Dad," Kasumi said regarding the inquisitive look on her father's face.

"I thought Nabs was out training," Akane said. All three had been training from birth with Akane and Nabs being better as Akane was the faster and weaker of the two. However, Kasumi had surpassed her two siblings in stealth, ninja training, and the use of medical tools like needles from acupuncture in hand to hand combat.

"All right. We'll wait for him to come back home. This is very important and I want to say this only once," Soun explained.

XXX

"Is this the place, Daddy?"

For the first time in years, the wind had blown Genma's hair into his face as Ranma had carried him aloft. The man's cast iron stomach had not gotten air sick at all during the journey.

"Yes, Ranma. We can hide our loot right here in this cave," Genma said after having Ranma touch down in a normally uninhabited area in the mountains near Tokyo.

"Did you want to live here, or…"

"No, Ranma," Genma said as he moved a huge, six foot diameter stone revealing a dark, cavernous opening where he placed the treasure chest in. Then he moved the stone back.

Genma thought that he would have had to have found a place with a smaller stone covering it, but ever since reclaiming his youth, he had become so strong as to move even heavier boulders. In fact due to all the martial arts, ki, and chi training during all of his years, he was stronger and faster than he ever was.

Upon ending his contemplations, Genma put his hand through his luscious locks, realizing that for the first time in years he needed a haircut.

"You done playing with your hair, Daddy?"

"What?!"

"I'm hungry. Can't we stop somewhere to get something to eat? We have more than enough money," Ranma stated while regarding her father.

"Don't worry about that, Ranma. By the time, we arrive at my friend's house, we'll eat dinner there."

"Should we pay for…"

"No! Don't tell them anything about our hidden treasure! Got that?!"

"All right, Daddy."

"Good. Now let's be off," Genma ordered as he pointed in the direction he want Ranma to take him to.

XXX

"All right. We're done here."

"Thanks, Tendo San. It's been great doing business with you," a man wearing an American naval officer's uniform said as he took his purchase and walked away.

"You're welcome, Ensign. You know where to find me if you need more," the other one responded in English.

" _That went well. Now it's time for me to go home."_

"Hold it right there, Tendo!" a harsh voice ran out.

"What do you want, Hako?"

Hako was a hulking giant of a man who stood at almost seven foot tall weighing 400 pounds of pure muscle. His hideous head with a huge crop of black hair became evident as Hako walked over towards the Tendo, wearing a black suit and tie along with large black boots. He even had a pair of black pounders resembling brass knuckles on his huge hands.

"I represent a group of people who want to receive their cut for the businesses you've been involved in."

"Bug off, Hako. I'm done here. And it's not like I'm doing anything illegal anyway."

"Maybe not, but there are certain people who don't like the fact you're on their streets making money. So I'm here to collect."

"Is that so?" Tendo asked.

"Yes, and I can either collect the money or take it out of your hide. No one can beat me. I'm the strongest one there is." the giant answered.

Tendo regarded the mob enforcer, thinking about all of the contacts in the Tokyo Police Tendo had. This guy would be arrested eventually, but for the time being he'd have to be dealt with.

"Bring it on, big man!"

Hako roared as he charged the Tendo martial artist who easily sidestepped the attack allowing the giant to go smashing into a brick wall.

"Aaargghh! You'll pay for that, you schmuck!" Hako bellowed as he removed himself from the brick wall causing bricks and debris to fall all over the ground around him.

"Is that so? Then come and get some," Nabs said while making come hither motions.

The larger than life warrior charged again only to run into air as the Tendo martial artist practically glided on the ground out of the line of fire.

"You'll have to try better than that, Hako."

"You're a lily lived, yellow bitch!"

"Beat it, kid. You bother me."

"Why, you… I'm the strongest one there is! No one can handle my brute strength!"

"Brute strength is nice and has its value, but you rely too much on it, Hako. But can we speed this up? I don't want to be late for dinner," the Tendo said while looking at a watch.

"This won't take much longer," Hako said as he made his way towards his target carefully with his hands stretched out to grab when his opponent reached out to him as well, taking hold of his hands.

"Pardon me as I speed this up."

"Fool! Now that I got you, I won't let you run away like a little girl!" Hako said in triumph or so it seemed.

"Is that so?" Nabs said while using strong fingers to squeeze the other's hands.

"Ow. You must be taking steroids?!" Hako said as his hands began to feel the pain. Then he noticed the muscles and strength of his opponent.

"You would know, wouldn't you? But for your information, I've been working out hard from before I could walk, making the weaker parts of my body like my fingers as strong as possible. Thus my hands are even stronger than yours. What have you been doing all this time, only working your biceps and triceps?"

"Grraaagghh!" Hako bellowed as he broke free of his opponent iron clad grip with a burst of rage induced strength. Then he concentrated, shook and bulged his sinews, increasing the size of his musculature.

"An adrenaline surge? Interesting," the Tendo said.

"I've increased all of my abilities just now. Let's see what you're going to do against the strongest one of all!" Hako screamed as his size increasing muscles burst out of his clothes leaving him only wearing pants and boots with his brass pounders still on his enlarged hands.

The Tendo martial artist looked up at the increased power of his adversary, keeping a soul of ice intact. Then the martial artist got in a stance, executing a couple of katas. Upon finishing his maneuvers, the Tendo warrior made come hither motions.

The giant charged his opponent who did likewise except that Nabs moved in on the larger warrior faster, striking him in the solar plexus with a hard right fist.

"Oof!"

As Hako stumbled backwards, Tendo struck the giant in the same spot at super human speed using rights and lefts.

"Aaargh!" Hako yelled as he went crashing to the ground.

"Had enough, big man?" Tendo asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Huff! You have to be taking steroids to hit me with so much force!"

"Again with the roid accusations!"

"You must have. Nobody's hit me with so much power! But I'll beat you yet!"

Despite the giant's boast, the Tendo martial artist zipped over to him and struck with a well-placed roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking the giant out.

"So much for your berserker gang rage, Hako."

Upon the end of the fight, Nabs took out a napkin and cleaned his hands. After that, the martial artist looked up at the sky, noticing the time. Then the Tendo ran, building up to a near super human speed until the martial artist leaped into the air bounding away from rooftop to rooftop until home was in view.

XXX

"Here we are, Ranma. Land us here."

Genma looked upon the well-kept compound of his best friend with a smile as Ranma touched down with him in tow.

"This place looks rather nice, Daddy. Shouldn't we knock on the front door and let them know we're here?"

"Yes, but hide your wings first. We don't want to frighten our new hosts."

"All right."

"Who's at the front?" Hinako called out.

"That must be them!" Soun announced, running towards the entrance with nigh super speed until he got to the door and opened it.

"Tendo, my friend!"

"Saotome, it's been a long…" Soun gasped as he noticed a much younger and strapping Genma reaching out to him.

"Saotome?"

"Yes, it's me, Tendo."

"But, how?"

Soun was aghast as he regarded his much younger appearing friend who was much better looking and more powerful than he remembered him ever being. Even the gi he wore was a little loose at his stomach while being tight at the shoulders and chest. The imposing martial artist seemed like a practically invincible superman!

"And this must be Ranma!" Soun announced, giving the aviatrix a hug.

However, his eyes widened when he felt a couple of large mounds on the chest of his future son-in-law. Then he pushed Ranma away and noticed the extra-large bosom, the shapely legs, apple blossom skin, and feminine fragrance about her. Upon giving Ranma another once over…

"Oh, no, you don't!" Hinako demanded, clicking her fingers and snapping her husband out of his malaise.

Despite the situation, Soun stood up on his feet, shaking his head awake. Then he regarded both his friend and his daughter.

XXX

"I'm home!" Nabs announced upon entering the Tendo compound and removing the shoes.

"It's about time!" Akane shouted as her head peaked out and regarded her sibling.

"Hold your horses, Akane. I'm coming."

"Get a move on. Our guests have already arrived."

"Guests?"

"That's right. Dad has a friend and his daughter over."

"Really? Is she cute?"

"Is that all you can think about? It's so obvious you're ignorant of the situation."

Nabeshin regarded his sister for a moment, hating the idea of being ignorant of anything. Then he stepped into the house.

XXX

Nabeshin walked into the main living room of the home to find everybody sitting down. Then he noticed a young man and a beautiful teenage girl.

"Sit down, Nabeshin. We have much to discuss," Soun said, looking up at his son.

After Nabeshin had sit down, Soun spoke.

"This is my old friend, Genma and his daughter, Ranma."

"Hello," both said in greetings.

"I thought you said your friend had a son. He also looks too young to have had a teenage child," Hinako said.

The allegedly middle aged man was youthful and handsome with an enviable physique that made him look like an American bodybuilding champion. Even his face and jet black hair looked nice.

"About that," Genma said in reply. Then he explained what had happened with Ranma and how he had gotten younger.

"You forgot to tell them how I switched places with Ranma, Daddy," Ranma said, narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Nobody will believe something like that, Ranma. I don't even believe that. It's such a pity the schools won't be joined."

"Wait, Genma. If Ranma is actually a girl, she can marry my son, Nabeshin," Soun said.

"Hmmm?" Nabs said with raised eyebrows.

"Soun, are you sure about this? If Ranma has recently got himself a sex change, it's not a good idea to have him marry our son."

"Now, Hinako. If Ranma is so certain about what she is, then the two can marry. You are physically a female, aren't you, Ranma?"

"Yes, Mister Tendo. All my female parts are there. I'm not a tranny or anything like that," Ranma responded.

" _I'll have to see about that,"_ Nabeshin thought as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. Ranma was impressive to look upon, but Nabeshin had ways of making sure this girl was what she was cracked up to be.

"Marriage?! Were you going to have Kasumi or me get married to Ranma if she was a guy?" Akane stammered out.

"Father, that wouldn't be right. And it isn't right for Nabechan to have to get married to someone he doesn't know either," Kasumi said.

"Now, now, everybody, the pledge to marry the schools is very important. Let us not pre-judge Ranma before getting to know her."

"There's something else you all should know," Ranma said as she took a step backwards.

"No, Ranma!"

"Daddy, if Nabs here is going to marry me, he should know what I am."

"And what exactly is that?" Nabeshin answered.

"I have a pair of…"

"I know you have a nice pair, Ranma. What am I missing about you?"

"Nabeshin, that's a rude thing to say!" Hinako chastised her son.

"All right, already. Just making a joke."

"Anyway, here it is."

Upon the end of Ranma's words, a pair of red wings came out of the slanted holes in Ranma's back.

Upon viewing Ranma's feathered appendages, everyone in the Tendo household apart from Genma gasped.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
